Walkers
by Lil' Ass Kicker
Summary: Based off of the walking dead plot but with twist and turns. Will Ally, Austin, Trish and Dez survive? Read to find out. I donnot own A& A or the walking dead plot.
1. Beginning

**I donnot own A & A all I own is Lily and Sarah. And Danny but he's not important. Yes he is. ;D**

**LILY/ NEW GIRL (S)**

**Ally P.O.V**

_This is my life, yes. Working FULL TIME at Sonic Boom while my dad earns dollars and DOESN'T pay me. I write song for my best friend/ singing music partner/ cute, cuddly weasel who accidently stole my song because he was 'very... bright' and decided that out of NO WHERE he thought of a song. That man/ man- child is the one and only Austin Monica Moon. _

_So, yes this is my life. It 'kinda' pisses me off. _

"Hey Alls!" Austin says as he walks in to Sonic Boom where I'm working full time. Again.

"Hey Austin!" I reply with a fake cheery voice.

"I can see RIGHT that was fake. But, at least you tried to smile for me." Positive git. I love him really.

"Thank god! I swear if I'd of had to do that for another minute then I would've screamed." I tell him. He chuckles to himself as if I'd kill him for laughing out loud.

"What's it this time?" He hops over the counter and onto the other one, closer to the stairs which is where I'm standing.

"Sarah, of corse."

"Again?"

"Yes. She's only two. I'm not expecting her to be quiet. Just for her to shut up when I say shut up. Thats all I ask."

"Shes you sister. She won't listen."

"I have got experience with crying children you know? I was around twelve when Lily was born. I looked after her a lot too."

"Yeah but your seventeen, nearly eighteen in a month or so. She's five going on six, it's been five or six years since you've had a crying baby in the house. Eleven years for me. Whoo- hoo! Sorry I'll shut up now."

"Good thinking. But, you're right. Have I ever said that sentence to you before? I don't think I have."

"Ha ha. Right I was shutting up."

"Good. Sarah's asleep in the practice room. She was up all night with a cough so I'm making sure shes okay. And asleep. Let hope Trish and Dez won't argue very loudly today."

Unfortunatley, Trish walked in YELLING about her new job.

"Guess who got a job at Kelly's Kebabs? Me!"

"Did you have to yell? You took out my ear- drums!" Dez ran in yelling too.

"Shut up. Both of you! Sarah's sleeping in the practice room! She's ill." I whiper sharply.

"Oh. Sorry Ally." They appoligise in unison.

"Thats alright. Nothing to worry about. Shes not crying yet so thats good." I say walking slowly to the counter.

"Is that guy alright? He's walking kinda funny." Trish says. The man slowly turns to us and lets out a groan. He walks over extremily slowly to us. He walks as if he has broken a leg.

He walks over to Trish. He reaches out to her and grabs her arm.

_**3rd Person. **_

_A scream. After a bite. Blood on the floor and then a gun- shot. _

"TRISH!" Ally cries. Then gun falls from Allys hand.

A bite was taken from her left arm and her shoulder blade. She was pushed to the floor and ripped apart on the floor. The man had done this. What is he?

"I shot a guy in the head. And my best friend died. What happened?"

"ALLY!" A yell is heard.

"LILY! You're okay!" Lily runs from the doors of Sonic Boom into her sisters arms. Ally kisses her forehead and lifts her up.

"Whats happened?" Ally asks her.

"Walkers. What I dream is hear. My fears. People are walkers. Their everywhere." She cries.

"What are walkers?" Ally asks.

"People. Their bitten and they die. Then their walkers. Dads a walker."

"LILY! LILY! YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY WHEN THIS HAPPENS!" A man at the height of 5' 11 walks in with a gun in hand.

"Who are you three?"

"Ally Dawson." She says.

"Dez Fisher." He tells him.

"Austin Moon."

"I know Lily Dawson well. Where's her or Ally hand hers sister Sarah?"

"Upstairs. Who are you?"

"Sheldon Welsh. Pleasure to meet you. Now lets get out of here." Lily gets down from Ally's grasp and takes Sheldons hand. They begin to walk out beckoning Ally, Austin and Dez to follow.

"What about Sarah?" Ally asks.

"She's two, correct?" Austin nods.

"She'll cry and make too much noise. We'd never live. We're leaving." Sheldon explains.

"What? No! We can't leave her here! She'll be dead for sure!" Ally yells.

"Either she dies or we do! Stay or get eaten by the walkers!" Sheldon yells.

"Fine."

"Ally we can't."

"We'll die. That can't happen." Shes crying. "I've given up Austin. Given up to life. We're leaving." Ally walks off with Austin and Dez following close behind.

"Kayleigh! Cathline! Alexander! Becky! Norman! Lain! The rest of you! Come on!" Sheldon whispers/ yells.

"Coming!" Theres a shuffling and around twenty people come out from a hiding.

Cars come up too. One person in each that were driving. Six cars emerge.

"Pick one. You'll be with us. Introductions later."

Austin, Ally, Dez, Sheldon, Lily and two others all went inside a LARGE land rover. It was a eight seater one. The driver has to be somewhere!

"Who in here?" A blonde girl asks. Shes holding hands with the man with jet black hair and a pack of seventeen guns which is the contese.

"My names Austin, this is Ally. Next to Ally is her little sister Lily and then its Dez." Austin says.

"And you are?" Ally asks in a daze. She's looking out the window with tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm Becky and this is my hunsband Alexander." Becky says.

"Whos at the wheel?" Austin asks.

"Norman. Tough guy." Alexander answers.

"Okay. How many people have you lost?" Becky asks Ally.

"Two. We've all lost two. Our best friend Trish and baby Sarah." Ally's tears fall.

"When?"

"Just now. Sarahs probably crying. She'll crawl down the stairs and then she'll... get... eaten. Just like...T...T...Trish." Ally weeps.

"I'm so sorry." Becky says.

"Thank you." Austin says.

"Whos in the group?" Dez asks.

"Well theres twenty six of us then you came so theres now thirty of us. I'm sorry for including you in this list I'm about to say by the way. Becky whos me, Alexander whos my husband, Lily whos Allys sister, Ally, Austin, Dez, Sheldon, Kayleigh, Norman, Lain, Cathline, Ellie, Lucy, Roy, Glenn, Merle, Anna, Alice, Sophie, Christain, Callum, Sallie, Lucas, Louis, Carol, Maggie, Bethany, Roan and Elizabeth."

A crash is heard.

"What was that?" Ally asks.

"A car. We're in the middle of the country side. That was quick."

Screams, moans and shots and heard again.

Ally opens her door and runs over to the crash scene.

"Alexander! Here! Sheldon! Norman!" Lain yells.

"Whats happened?"

"Apparently Maggie was scratched and didn't say anything. She died and they thought she was asleep. She bit Beth which caused Roan to loose control. She bit him too. As well as Merle and Christian. We shot them all. The only almost surviver was Elizabeth. She got bit and we shot her in the eyes. She told us what happened before she died." Lain explains.

"How many dead?" Ally asks.

"All of them in the car. All seven. Elizabeth, Maggie, Christian, Merle, Roan, Beth and Callum. We didn't mention him because he'd fallen out of the window as the car crashed.

"We only have twenty- two left. We HAVE to keep going. There's a hut down there. We can camp there."

"Sheldon! We've just lost seven men. The children saw. Louis, Lucas and Lucy saw. Ellie saw, and Cathline. They knew them. They knew their children! I am not letting Ellie, my baby girl, or Roy, my ten year old son, go through that! Leaving them for dead. Walkers could come from NO WHERE! We go, we get happy and relaxed then a walker comes and kills us." Alexander says.

"That won't happen. Ellie and Roy won't have to go through that. We'll be fine. Come on. We can find food, supplys." Sheldon pleads.

"Fine. This once I'm going with your idea. Don't screw it up." Alexander goes back inside the car with Ally, Austin, Dez, Lily, Sheldon, Becky and Norman.

"Mum, I'm scared." Sophie grabs her mothers, Carol, hand and they walk off to their car.

_**Lily P.O.V **_

"What is this anyway? Zombie appocolipse?" Ally asks sarcastically.

"Yeah, it is." Becky says.

"Oh. I was actually right? How?"

"Well its an easy process. A person gets bit by a walker. They die then come back for blood. You gotta shot 'em right between the eyes. They get attracted by sound though. If there's a herd around to one lone walker and you shot that one walker. The herd 'll come. You wanna make no noise then use a knife." Alexander tells her.

"Who was the first walker? How could they be bitten?"

"I don't know! Just be thankful your alive! If it weren't for Sheldon persuading us to go back for you with Lilys guidance then you wouldn't be alive." Alexander yells. I've just realised he sounds like he's from Atlanta. I can hear it in his voice.

"Sorry for being curious." Ally trails off.

"Sorry about Alexander, he's just worried about us all. He's kinda the leader of the group. We'd never of gotten from Atlanta to Miami and now going even further." Becky appologies.

"Oi! Chatter boxes! I found a place!" Norman shouts. I go to grab the door but Norman stops me.

"Why not?" I ask.

"I need to check the place for walkers. Stay here."

"No! Let me go with you." I suggest.

"Sorry Lils."

I put on a pouty face that not even Ally can resist.

"No." He says firmly.

"At least let me go half way."

"Fine. You say with me and if I don't see ya'll then ya'll be either killed by a walker or wait for ya'll death that'll be done by me. Got it?" He asks.

"Yes, Norman. Thanks!"

"Here." He hands me a knife.

"You see a walker, hit it in the head or yell 'Norman'. Ready?"

"Ready as can be." I say. He grabs me by the waist and pulls me out of the car and into the woods.

"Guess how old I am?"

"I dunno. Nine?"

"Five."

"What! Why didn't ya'll tell me? I'd never let a five year old out here if I knew that they were that young! You're too mature for a five year old!"

"Nope. Just taught self- defence at a young age. And thanks for the mature part."

"You don't even leave my sight even if a walkers eating ya! Give me that knife! I don't give bloody five year ol's knifes. Nine year ol's maybe. Not five! Jeez." He walks even deeper in side until we pass a patch of grass. Big enough for fourty, not thirty.

"Found a place. Lets go back. Tell 'em."

We walk back to the cars to find twenty- one people staring at us in hope and worry.

"Found somewhere. Lets go, take the cars." Norman tells them and we all drive down there.

_**Ally P.O.V **_

_What is my life now? _

_It was actally 'okay' before. This is crap! I'm cold, scared and worried. And lonely! Theres twenty three freaking people here! I don't know them! At all._

"Where now, Norman?" I ask.

"We're here. Now stop compaining because we saved your god damn life." Norman yells.

"Fine! Sorry! God." I whisper to myself.

"Alright. Set up camp. Carol, Ally, Sophie, Kayleigh and Cathline set up over there by the trees. Austin, Dez, Lucas, Lain, Roy and Louis over by the bushes. Anna, Amy, Cathline, Ellie, Sallie, Lily and Lucy by the RV. Becky 'nd I'll go near the RV and near the trees. Take your camping bags and set up. Norman!" Alexander yells. Norman turns.

"You take the RV go inside but keep watch sometimes." Norman nods.

"Hi, I'm Ally." I say to a woman whos holding her little girls hand.

"Hi, I'm Carol and this is Sophie. Nice to meet you. You wanna set up?"

"Sure, but could you tell me whos who?"

"Of corse. Kayleigh is the dark brown haired one with blonde streaks in her hair. Sallie and Cathline are Kayleigh's. Anna is the plain blonde and Alice is her little sister. Lucy is someone who I can't tell you's little girl. Lucy is Lucas and Louis friend they got lost and we took them in. Ten this month Lucas and Louis. Lucy is seven." Carol tells me.

"Cool. Thanks!"

"Thats alright. Its depressing around here, you have to keep your level head and be kind. Don't you Sophie?" Her daughther comes out from behind her back.

"Yeah, you do. Its good to bring happiness into the group. We're always worried about walkers coming out of no where. Its upsetting to see them all so sad."

"How old are you, Sophie?" I ask.

"Seven." She answers.

"My little sister, Lily is five. You and her could talk you know?" I tell her. She nods.

"Sophie go get Norman please?" Carol asks. She runs off to find him.

I open out the camp tent.

"I'm 100% confused. How do we place it?" Carol asks.

"Like this?" I suggest. It loos upsidown. Carol turns it the other way and it looks messy and un-stable.

"What do ya'll want? Sophie came and told me you needed me. What is it?" He asks.

"We need help with the te...tent. Yeah, the tent. We don't know how it's supposed to look. C...C...Could y...you help us... Norman, please." Carol stutters out.

"Sure." He pushes it two centimetres and it looks perfect.

"Thank you."

"Alright. Sophies with Ellie and Lily by the way." He says and walks to the RV.

"Someones gotta crush." I whisper to her.

"I have a daughter. And I'm a widow, men aren't on my agenda. My daughter is."

"You can't pause love and like. He might love you too."

"I never said that. I might 'love' him but its none of your buisness. What about you and Austin huh?" She asks.

"We're just music partners and best friends." I tell her.

"Really? He looks at you differently. Like a lovesick puppy. He probably likes you."

"Nah! He's probably eyeing Anna. She was always near me."

"No! No!No!No! She belongs to someone else. Or her heart does." Carol tells me.

"Who?"

"Sheldon. He looks at her the way Austin looks at you. In awe. Love basically."

"Does anyone else know?"

"No. But I know things I shouldn't. I over heard them talking about Lucy and how shes a big part- No I can't tell you."

"Oh my god! Lucy is Sheldon and Anna's daughter. And she knows! But, she can't tell anyone because Anna and Sheldon are afraid of commitment. Lucy was un-expected. But, they love her. They were going to tell all of their familys before this happened. They're ready."

**That was the first chapter of the 'Walkers'. **


	2. Mac

_**I donnot own A & A or the walking dead plot. **_

_**Beatings **_

_**Ally P.O.V **_

"Carol are you alright?" I ask.

"Yes, just nervous. Lain keeps on looking out to see for walkers and Sophies there with Ellie, Roy, Lily and Lucy. It's worrying, they might get hurt."

"Do you want to have a look?"

She nods and we walk through some trees in the same direction that the children did.

"Sophie! Ellie! Lily! Lucy! Roy! Are you here?"

"Walker! Walker! Walker!" Its Sophie.

"Sophie! Where are you?"

"CRAP! Ate my deer. You fool!"

"Norman! Where is she?" I run to him.

"She hid in the bush. Behind that rock."

I see a dead walker lying with an axe in her head. She'd been eating a deer. It was Normans. The deer and the axe.

Norman takes the axe from her head and he hands me a big string full of squirells.

"Bring it to camp." I follow his instructions.

We've been at this camp for a week now. I've learnt that if you want a fight don't go to Mac. He's new, we found him in a broken down campsite and he wasn't bitten or scratched. It turns out that its Carols husband. He'd lost her when they fled the city. He got with some men while Carol found Becky who used to be friends with her but Mac 'forbid' her to see Becky ever again.

"Oi! Brunette girl!" Speak of the grey haired devil.

"What Mac?"

"Wheres Carol?" He asks. He has a VERY gruff voice. Its intimidating.

"With Sophie. They found a walker. Norman took it out. Why?"

"'Cause shes my wife. I should know this stuff."

"You don't own her."

"When is it your buisness? Where is Carol? Don't be a selfish bitch and TELL ME!"

"Not going to tell you! How is it selfish to look out for someone elses whereabouts? Huh?"

"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS! NOW!"

"No.."

I know I said that you don't want to mess with him but I can't help it. He annoys me okay!

"Ally whats going on?" Its Norman coming back with Sophie and Carol.

"Mac. What are you doing?" Carol asks.

"This girl thinks she knows everything. Not telling me where you are." Mac tells them.

"I know everything girl! You don't know nothin'. I do know everything in this world."

"Whos radio head?"

He's stumped.

"Don't try and twist this around. No guessing games. This is a walker zone. I'll send you out to the walkers so you can get eat-"

"HEY! SHUT- UP!" Its Sheldon. He'll kill Mac. He's needed a good excuse. He might use this as it.

"WE donnot JOKE or THREATEN about walkers! Shut your mouth or I'll snap it off."

"Sure. So what if I did this?"

As if in slow motion his hand connected with my jaw line. Making me fall to the floor.

"ALLY! Oh my god are you alright?" Sheldon, Austin, Alexander, Norman and Carol all rush to my side.

"Yes just a little shaken up. Thank you, Sheldon."

"Thats it!" He punches Mac across the face in a fluid motion. He goes in the position he put me in on the ground. Sheldon kicks him in the ribs and sits on him. He throws four punches at Mac. Every five seconds four more punches were thrown.

"WE RESPECT THE CAMP! DO YOU DO THAT TO YOUR WIFE? TO WOMEN! WE RESPECT WOMEN! YOU THINK ITS ALRIGHT TO JUST SLAP A GIRL YOU'VE KNOWN FOR THREE DAYS BECAUSE SHE WAS RESPECTING HER FRIEND, YOUR WIFES, PRIVACY! YOU MAKE ME SICK!"

And like that Mac was out like a light. Bruises covered his face and blood trickled down his forehead.

"Sheldon! What just- oh my god." Becky comes over and brings Sheldon away with Alexander who has been standing, watching for the past five minutes.

"What has happened to my husband?" Carol rushes over and checks to see if he's still alive.

"Don't worry, he's alive. Just." I answer getting up off of the floor. My throat aches from yelling at Sheldon to stop, that I was okay. I truly am. Little better now though.

I know it sounds a little bit sick that I feel better now that a man is half dead and half asleep. But, knowing people care is nice.

"Sheldon what did you do?" Becky yells.

"Becky!" Alexander yells at her to keep her tone down in case of herds of walkers lurking around.

She rushes to his side and hugs his side.

"Don't worry. I'll explain later,Becky." I tell her.

"All that matters is that your all aright."

"He's not! My husband could be dead!"

"Stop yelling, god damn it. Walkers still have ears. Their attracted to sound y'know." Norman says calmly.

Sophie looks scared out of her wits.

"Sophie, its okay. Don't be fright-" Carol starts but doesn't finish as she sees nothing will make Sophie feel better.

"Come on. Lets go back to the rest of the group. We'll keep Mac in a safe tent. He'll wake up soon, I'm sure of it." Alexander says.

"Alright, Xan." Norman agrees. He and Sheldon, who looks pissed off carry him back.

"Xan, my dad'll be alright, right?" Sophie asks.

"Of corse."

"Why did Sheldon react like that?" She asks.

"Because he doesn't like girls being hurt."

"Hold on a second. Whos Xan?" I ask.

"Alexander. It's Xand, Xan or Xander." Becky answers.

"Oh... I thought they were code or somethin'. I was wrong."

"Yes, you were." We laugh pushing into each other as we walk back to camp.

"Are you seriously alright though?" She asks.

"No. Do you know anythin' 'bout Mac? And Carol."

"That their married and have a daughter."

"No not that. Does he do anythin'-"

"I don't know."

"Really? You seem like you do?" I question.

"Well I don't." She snaps. "Keep to yourself instead of Carol. Don't worry 'bout her. She'll be fine. With Xan and I she'll be fine. Remember: Keep to yourself. People still keep ol' habits of eavsdroppin'. Go wash with the other girls." I scutter off.

Its feels like shes hiding something.

"Ally! Here, now." Xander yells over to me with a wagging finger as if to point towards him.

"Yeah." I rush over. It seems important.

"Come with me." I follow him into the RV and he closes the door and sits down, offering me to sit next to him.

"Kay, so what you wanna talk to me about?"

"Becky." The simple answer makes me worried.

"What about her?"

"I need your help."

"Well, what is it you need help with?" I ask. Just then Norman decides to walk in.

"Norm, can I call you that?" I ask.

"No. I gotta question."

"Yeah?"

"Carol alright?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Alright. Where is she?"

"Probably with Ed why?"

"Wantin' to know."

"Why you in here?"

"Saw you and Xan come in."

"Oh...well shes there." He nods and walks out, shutting the door behind him.

"Anyway... she knows."

"About?"

"Carol."

"Oh."

"I've been wanting to arrest him for years. But, I have to see it or Carol has to report it."

"Why doesn't she?"

"Shes scared."

"Of?"

"What he'd do to her when he got out."

"Well, now he can't, smart move. Dumb a-"

"Whatever. Becky needs to tell me. I need your help to make her."

"Why do you want her to?" He already knows.

"Marriage lands on trust. And trust only. And love but mostly those two."

"Okay. So your asking me to break your wife?" I ask.

"Yes. Now go back to washin'. I have to survey the area." He walks out of the RV and off to Sheldon, I think.

"Ally, washing?" Becky mouths at the window as she walks past. I nod and I walk out of the RV.

I bump into a hard chest on my way back.

"Oh, god sorry."

"No I should've looked where I was going."

"Same here. Bad as each other I guess." I nod.

"I'm Ally. You?"

"Glenn. Glenn Rhee."

"Dawson."

"I have to go washing. We should talk sometime."

"ALLY! Hurry your ass up!" I hear Kayleigh, I think, shout jokingly.

"Bye." Glenn says and before I can say 'bye' back Kayleigh drags me off to the water.

"BYE!" I shout and Kayleigh sends me a pointy finger to the laundry basket.

"Whatever mom."

"AH! WALKER! WALKER!" Its Carol.

Kayleigh and I look at each other then back to where Carols in supposed to be.

"XANDER! SHELDON! NORMAN! HELP!"

We run off towards her.

When we get to her tent I see blood.

"CAROL!" Its Norman.

"Where is she?"

"In the tent."

"Ed got bit. Oh, Ed got bit."

"Carol!" Norman runs to her as she exits the tent.

"Did you get bit?"

"No. Ed did."

"Deserved it too." She mutters.

"Is the walker dead?"

"Yes. I used a kitchen knife. It took time."

"Your alright though?" The guy seems REALLY worried.

"Yes. Wheres Sophia?"

"AH! WALKER!"

"What the hell?"

"XANDER! HELP!" Becky.

"BECKY! WHERE ARE YOU?" I hear him call.

"I DUNNO! ITS THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT AND I WAS JUST WASHIN' THE CLOTHES FROM YESTERDAY!"

"WE DON'T NEED A DESCRIPTION HUNNY! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"ON TOP OF THE RV!"

He goes off in that direction with a gun in hand.

"WALKERS!" Thats Glenn.

"How many?" Norman says calmly. We're all huddled up.

"I dunno."

"Norman, I'm not gonna count them all! Thats stupid!"

"He's not wrong." I say. I get handed Normans axe.

"Why do I need this?"

He doesn't answer my question he just walks off sayin'...

"Aim for the head."

"WALSH! GET YOU ASS HERE NOW!" **(I changed Sheldons name to Walsh and his nickname is Shane.) **I don't know who that is.

"Anna!" Thats who.

"WALKER!" Alice.

"WALKER!" Becky.

"MUM! WALKERS!" Thats Sophie.

"ALICE! WHERE ARE YOU!" I hear Anna yell.

"Help! AH! Oh my god it bit me! OW! HELP!"

"ALICE!"

"SOPHIE!"

"CAROL, DON'T GO RUNNIN' OFF WITHOUT A WEAPON!"

I hear snarling from next to me and I turn to see several walkers.

"HELP!" I yell.

I wham the axe into one of there heads.

"Shit."

I go for any other one. Desperately trying to wham their heads. I cut one of them clean off.

"Kayleigh!" I yell and I point behind her.

"On it!" There are three behind her.

"Crap. MORE ARE HERE!" I whisper then contiune shouting.

I cut another head off.

Wait, wheres Lily?

Shit.

_**Lily P.O.V **_

"Shane!" I yell as I see him go past. He has Lucy in his arms.

"LIL'?"

"Yeah!"

"Keep behind me with Lucy. Listen out for walkers behind you. Tell me if there is." He puts Lucy down and we huddle behind him.

I hear Ally yell a lot.

"Alice! Oh god!" I see Anna with Alice by the RV. Beckys at the top shooting with Alexander and Norman.

"Get all children inside the RV! NOW!" Xander yells and get down to get the kids. He picks me and Lucy up telling Shane that we're gone with him.

"Ellie! Roy!" I spot them with Carol and Sophie. Glenns guarding them towards the RV.

Xander puts us in the RV and Ellie, Roy, Sophie and Carol all follow. Cathline, Louis, Lucas and Sallie not long after. I hear shots and yelling before a walker throws itself at the window.

"AH! WALKER!" Carol goes up to the roof to find a knife in order to kill it.

"Stay here!" She yells and she goes outside with a knife.

"Sophie? We're gonna be okay." I whisper to her sleeping form. Or un- conscience form. Either one, I whisper it to her.

_**Carol P.O.V **_

"Carol!" Its Norman.

"Where are the kids?"

"Inside the RV."

"They okay?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, Norman can I ask you somethin'?"

"Sure. What?"

"Do you ever think you'll love in this world now?"

"No." Simple.

"Really, ever?"

"No."

"Oh... what happens if you meet someone and they understand you and-" I step closer and closer with every word I say.

"You... like maybe even love her. Then you maybe ask her out-"

"First, where and second... I ain't NEVER even LIKED no body."

I step closer so that we're practically nose to nose. I can actually feel his nose.

"Have you ever had a crush? Even a friendly one. More then friendly?"

"There was you."


	3. Funerals

_**I donnot own A&A or TWD plot. When you read this I reccomend listening to my immortal by Evanescence. Or Everybodys fool by Evanescence. **_

_**Funerals. **_

_**Ellie P.O.V (Xander and Beckys daughter.) **_

"Whats goin' on?" I ask mom as shes doing my hair.

"Nothin' sweetie." She finishes plaiting one side of my front bangs and moves onto the other sides bangs.

"Yeah, right. Why is everyone so sad? Including daddy." She gets my parting on my left side right and she begins with a frown.

"We lost 'em, sweetie. We lost some." She stops midway in my plait when I ask...

"Who?"

"People."

"Which ones, mama?"

"Mac."

"We already lost 'im and ya'll know it. Who else? Daddy never liked Mac."

"Ya'll are too smart for an eleven year old. Not supposed to ask these things." She starts up my plait again. I stop her.

"Who?" I demand.

"Mac, Alice and a young one." I suck in a breathe.

"Which one? Lucas? Sallie? Sophie? Roy? Lily? Cathline? Louis?" God, how I hope not Louis.

"L...L...L"

"Louis?" I'm almost in tears.

"Lucas."

"He were my age."

"Yep. Louis and Lucas are your age. He died."

"How?"

"Got bit. He were... he were with Anna."

"Can I finish you're plaits now. So, you look good for the funerals." I nod and she finishes them. She brings them both to the back of my head making me look like one of the young flower power children._**(I based this part on me last night. It was my nans birthday but in the night we went to a wedding party for my old next door neighbors. Mum said I looked like a flower power girl. Getting on...) **_

"There, I'm gonna go see if Ann is alright."

Mum goes to walk off.

"Her names Andrea. Not Ann or Anna. There nicknames. Andrea is it so un sayable. ANDREA!" I let my anger about the death of Louis brother show.

"Okay. Are you okay though?"

"Yes, now get out!" I yell. She walks off giving me a worried glance.

I let my tears fall. I feel SO sorry for Louis. Lucas has been my friend for five years. Louis been mine for seven. I can't believe this. I get down on my knees and I do the one thing I was taught to do. Pray.

"Dear, god. Bless me for I have sinned. I donnot ask of anything from you except protection. Over Lucas up there and Louis with me. Make him happier then me. I need my Louis. Keep this group safe. Please." My voice cracks. "Amen."

"Ellie?" Its Norman. "Ya alrigh'?"

XXXX (LINE BREAK) XXXX

_**Carol P.O.V **_

_What just happened? _

"There was you." Those words mean more than anything.

My only words were and always will be:

"What?"

Which was followed by him going:

"You."

That I responded with a VERY dumb:

"Huh? When?"

"Forever."

"Do you still?"

Thats when he went silent and he stalked off to a worried Becky.

"Carol?" Ally snaps me out of my trance.

"You alrigh'?"

XXXX(LINE BREAK)XXXX

_**Anna/ Andrea P.O.V **_

"Ann?" Lily.

"You alright, I know how hard it is."

"How?" I snap.

"My sister was two, shes died." I regret my snap.

"Oh, sorry."

"Its okay. I didn't have to shoot 'er."

"I'm not gonna until shes back."

"Okay, do you might if I sit here until she does? You'll need the company." I nod and she sits. I wrap my arms around her in a hug. Shes a sweet thing. Like Lucy.

"Lucas!" Mr. Shindtler yells for the ONE HUNDRETH time now. He's waiting for Lucas too. I wish he'd shut up. I understand you've lost you're son but if ya yell more walkers are gonna come.

"Please, Lain. We understand but, no yellin'. It'll scare the childr- others." Wise words Austin. Trigger him! Smart move!

"GO! LEAVE ME!"

Austin trots away and I call over my shoulder:

"Much luck, dumb-ass."

He gives me the finger. Right back- atcha!

"Its happening Andrea." Lily tells me fear creeping into her voice.

"Okay, go back a little. In case." She nods and goes to Alices feet. I give her a sad smile.

Alice starts to shift and her eyes open. Pure green meets my blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, this happened to you two." Lily whispers. Shes never seen this.

"Thank you. But, its not me who deserves the appoligy. She does, from me." Lily nods and Alice starts to get up to bite me.

"Sorry, Al. Sorry. Sorry."

I hear Shane and Xans footsteps rushing over to me.

"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sor-" I shoot and her limp body falls to the floor. "Sorry." I feel a hand on my back.

"Sorry, Al. Sorry."

"Ann, come on."

"No. Leave her be Shane." Lily stops him from pulling me away with him by retracting his hand and directing him away.

"I'm gonna go now. If you ever need to talk, I'm here."

"Don't leave me. Please."

"Okay, I'll stay. Not for long though."

"Okay, thank you." She sits there with me for as long as I can remember before I hear Lain sobbing again and another shot.

"I'm sorry, Lucas. For the pain in this world. Sorry." **( Especially my immortal here. The chorus I'm hopin'.) **

"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone. But, though your still with me..." Lily sings. **(Sorry this is the line for the moment. don't own Evanescence, my immortal, that line or Everybodys fool.) **

"I'm now gonna go."

"This pain is just to real, theres just too much that time cannot erase." I sing the chorus line.

"Now I'm bound by the life you left behind. You're face it haunts. My once pleasant dreams. Your voice it chased away."

"Oh, the sanity in me. These wounds won't seem to heal."

"I'm sorry." She states.

"I'd held your hand though all these years." I sing lastly and my tears that I've never let go, fall.

"I'm sorry."

"Goodbye." I know she'll never get the chance to cry so I'm letting her. I hear her sniffle just like I am which tells me shes been crying too.

"Bye, Ann." She repeats.

"Can you help me bring her to the truck? When we bury her?" I ask.

"Yes, of corse."

I hear her footsteps fade."

XXXX(LINE BREAK)XXXX

_**Ellie P.O.V **_

"Ya alrigh?" Uncle Normans gruff voice takes me from my trance.

I turn to him.

"You look worse then Louis."

"How is Louis?" I ask hopefully.

"Wantin' to see ya. Sad, thinks you don't like 'im. Left 'im after 'is brother died. Feels annoyed."

"Can you tell him to come here and see me?" I ask with hope again. He nods and walks out.

A minute later Louis walks in, even though I'll never admit, he looks better then me. Just. I meet his brown eyes and I rush to hug him.

"I like you, just shocked." He nods into my shoulder and I kiss the top of his head.

"The funeral." I say.

"I know." He's taller so I don't know why I feel like he's shrinking, like a little child, actually.

"Will you be there, Ell?" He asks.

"Yes." I break under his weak, scared, vunrable voice and I know that he can feel my tears on his shirt. "Yes. I'll be there. Yes." I cry into his shoulder now.

"Thank you." We break the hug and he strokes my cheek. Tears fall into the gap between his thumb and my cheek. Its soothing.

"I'll see ya there." He lets go and we walk hand in hand out of the tent.

"Bye, Louis." I say and I walk in to Auntie Andrea and her sister. I see Lily there shes at the bottom of Auntie Alices feet. I see Austin walk past and Auntie Andrea gives him the finger which he did first. Class, REALLY HAS gone downhill.

"Its happening, Andrea." Lily points at Auntie Al.

Uncle Shane and daddy rush over and Uncle Shane puts his hand on Auntie Andrea's back. I hear her shoot.

"No. Leave her be, Shane." Lily says and after a few passing minutes. She sings, sadly and goes to get up and leave. She sings again and Auntie Ann asks her something to which she nods a yes to and then she leaves. Lain screams out and I hear another shot. One left, Mac. I think Norman'll take care of that. Probably. No one else would have the guts too.

XXXX(LINE BREAK)XXXX

_**Carol P.O.V **_

"I'll do it." I say to Norman, the first words I've said to him after this morning. He nods and hands me the pick-axe he used on the other walkers to make sure that their actually dead again. Not a miss fire.

"He's my husband. I'll do it." I repeat myself to remember.

"Go on." I get into a comftable position with it and I throw it.

Hard.

I hit him square in the face. Just about the brain.

I go again.

"Ya only need to do it once." I ignore him and I hit again. Again. And again.

The tears run down my face.

"Lady, stop now." Again.

"Ya."

Again.

"Can."

Again.

"Stop."

Again.

"Now."

All of the years of hatred for him went into the throws. His abuse. Hatred of Sophie and I all came out in sobs and hits.

"Lady! Ya stop. Now! He's gone." Norman trys to take it from me. I let it go and he throws it across the camp. It lands by Alexanders feet. I fall to the floor, sobbing. He hugs me, awkwardly.

"Sorry, 'bout yer husband."

"Don't be. Sorry 'bout your brother."

"What?"

"Didn't they tell you. Seb? He's on the roof in Miami. He was being rasist to Glenn and Lain. Xander handcuffed him to the roof." I'm confused.

"Thats what they did?! They told me he got son of a bitch."

"Norman. Don't do nothin' stupid." I warn him. He runs off.

"ALEXANDER! Where's that sick son of a bitch?" He yells around camp.

"Norman!" I run after him.

"What?" Xander looks really exhausted. Poor man.

"You handcuffed my brother to a roof?" He yells.

"Norman! Norman Reedus! Don't you dare do anythin' stupid!" I yell and I grab onto his arm.

"Get off! Wheres my brother? Wheres Seb?"

"On top of Sonic Boom." Xander whispers just loud enough for us to hear.

"ON TOP OF MY STORE!" Ally yells.

"Yes. Thats how we met Lily."

"You son of a bitch! We dont leave a man behind! How many of you knew 'bout this?"

"What?" Becky asks.

"Only Ann, Glenn, Lain, Alexander and I." I say trying to calm him down.

"ONLY! YER ALL LYING GITS! YOU HANDCUFFED MY BROTHER TO A ROOF!"

He's crying. But, no tears leave.

"Reedus's don't cry." He whispers only to himself. No one can hear but me.

"Norman." I whisper, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him away from everyone. Into a hug.

"Sh." I whisper in his ear. "Calm down. You're scarin' the-" I stop midway to see a worried and fearful looking Sophie by us. Ellie next to her.

"Children." I finish.

"Sorry."

"Its okay."

"I need my brother back, Carol." I now know he's upset not angry because he called me by my first name. Not woman, lady or bolly. Carol.

"Leave it with me. Go start to clear out the walkers." He nods and walks off.

"What just happened?"Ally asks pulling Austin and Dez away.

"We handcuffed Seb to a roof. Left him for the walkers."

"Thats sick." Ally replys showing horror and sorrow in her voice.

"Seriously, thats not human." She argues.

"Carol, don't you agree?" Ally and I are good friends now. I think I'm gonna ruin it now though with my answer.

"No. He was being rasist. A criminal offence. Since prison isn't a liable thing, this works."

"What?"

"But, I'm going back for him." I say. Not caring for approval.

"Norman wants his brother back."

"He might be dead y'know." A voice in the background who I can't seem to remember the name of says.

"Who are you?"

"Sorry, 'scuse my manners. Need to scuff up. Danny. Danny Moon. You are?"

He gives me a suggestive wink.

"Taken."

"Really?"

"Wait. Moon." Austin goes over to him.

"Danny!"

"Austin."

"Yeah, shes taken." Norman walks back saying.

"By who?"

"Me." He lies. I didn't think he was the jealous type.

"Oh... he he... nevermind then." I mouth a 'thanks' in his direction. He just nods and mouths 'did you talk yet?'. I give him a middle sign with my hand.

"Okay... SO Danny?"

"Yeah... taken woman."

"Carol."

"Sorry, what is it ,Carol?" Danny asks.

"How'd you find us? How do you know Sebs not there?"

"I saw 'im. He was missin' somethin'. Can't remember what though."

"Is it surrounded there?"

"Surprisingly, no. Barely any biters there."

"Walkers." I correct.

"Everyone, I hate to break this but, we're all missing the funeral. I told Louis I'd be there." Ellie informs us.

"I'll walk ya down there." Norman tells her and thats a sign that he wants to talk to me.

"Same here."

"I don't need the two of ya'll."

"Yeah, 'cause I'm a man. I get bored easily." He jokes around and we start to walk away from camp towards the crosses made for people.

"Ellie!" I hear Louis shout as we get there. He runs to grab us.

"Lily already buried Alice with An... drea." Everyone knows how much Ellie hates it when people use nicknames.

She's proper so she likes to speak with manner.

I see her rush to a grieving Lain and a wooden cross. Lain thanks her for coming and they sit, watching the grave as if he'll come back.

"Norman." I whisper.

"What?" He whispers back.

"We need to talk. About this morning." I whisper again and we start to walk slowly to Alices grave.

"What 'bout this mornin'?"

"You told me you loved me!" I exclaim a little louder then needed. It made Ellie give us a glare and Lain give us a confused and sad look.

"No I didn't! I said I DID. I never answered the 'now' question!" He whispers sharply.

"Fine. You didn't. But, when did you even know me?"

"Ed knew a guy named Talie, correct?"

"Yeah."

"That was Seb." Its a quick simple answer but... it explains A LOT.

"What?"

"Ed lied."

"He knew?"

"Yeah. How'd ya think I knew 'bout the abuse? Why I always gave Ed dirty looks?" Didn't ya ever wonder?"

"You knew about the abuse! I thought you'd gotten into a blow out with him and... a little. Taking the questions in order."

"I knew, yes, wish I woulda done somethin' 'bout it too. No blow out. Man I wish there was one though and good. Takin' the questions in order." He mocks.

XXXX(LINE BREAK)XXXX

_**Lily P.O.V **_

_What?_

"YOU LEFT A GUY ON A ROOF?!" I yell.

"Yeah." Xander exclaims lamely.

"Not, 'yeah'. Yes or NO?"

"Yes Lil."

"No! No nicknaming me right now young man! I am mad! Very... mad."

"I know."

"I'm more mad then Norman! If thats possible."

"Nah! He grabbed a pick- axe and threatend to throw it at my head." Xan tells me.

"Don't give me ideas!"

"Not human. Go get 'im!" Becky yells.

"Hunny, come on. He could hurt the group."

"That may be so but think about this." Ally pauses. "You STILL have your wife and children. Norman only had a brother. You've taken that, it's... sad to think that when you thought your wife and children were dead, you weren't told anything, shown anything. You just assumed they were alive. You went after them, and the reason I know this is because Becky told me, but... Norman... was told that his brother was eaten. When really he was on a roof, in pain. Scared. And now, Norman is too. Scared for his brother. I thought maybe we would've had the decency to tell him the truth after THREE weeks of camp! Because believe it or not, this group is our new family. We don't leave family on roofs!" She yells at him. How her voice didn't break is a wonder.

"Guess your right. We aren't goin' back."

"Yes we are." Ally argues.

"No we're not. Final."

"We are going back for Normans brother because we as a group are what?"

"Family." He grunts.

"Yep. And family doesn't do what?"

"Leave each other behind." He scowls at her.

"So? Are we going back?"

"Yes." He grunts out again.

"Good. I'm gonna go tell Norman the good news. Toodles!" She skips off.

"We are NOT goin' back."

"Like hell we are." Glenn argues with him.

"Yeah, thats his brother." Austin argues along.

"We're going." Even the new guy... ganny? Panny? Lanny? Fanny? OH GOD NO NOT FANNY! EW! WAIT!? Danny agrees.

"Fine." People rush off to grab the weapons and the cars.

Ally comes rushing back with Lain, Louis, Ellie, Carol and Norman, who looks (reasonably) happy, (If thats what you could call it.) he has his crossbow at the ready.

"Sheldon!" Xan yells.

"What?" He walks up to him.

"Stay here. Keep alert for walkers. We'll be back."

He nods and walks to find a knife and another gun.

"XAN!" I yell runnin' to him.

"Yeah?"

"I wanna go on a run."

"No." He walks off.

"Xander, can I talk to you for a minute?" Ally asks.

He nods and walks with her towards the car.

XXXX(LINE BREAK)XXXX

_**Ally P.O.V**_

"Xander, can I talk to you for a minute?" I ask and he nods and we walk towards a car.

"I want to go."

"Why?"

"See if Sarahs still alive? If Normans brother is," I gulp. "Dead. He'll need moral support."

"If he wanted that then we'd get Carol. Who is coming."

"Please! I know how to handle a gun. I've shot a walker before! I also want to see if Trish is one if them." I whisper the part about Trish, saddened by the thought.

"I'll stick with you and Norman."

I dunno." He's not sure.

"LISTEN MISTER!" I yell. "Sorry, I meant," I stiffle a laugh. "That is my store. I know the ins and outs of that store. I know where we keep the emergancy fridge of supplys!" I resorted to knowledge. I'm good and this is all I got left.

"Fine. You gotta gun?" I shake my head. "Knife?" Shake. "Ask Norman for one of each." I nod and I walk off to find him.

"Norman, Xan told me to ask you for a gun and a knife." I explain. He nods and hands me the objects.

"Thanks! I'm gonna go find Carol." I give him a quick smile and I follow her to a car. The same one that we came here in.

"Hey, whats up with you two? You're ignoring each other."

"Things happened."

"What?"

"Nothing for you to know, sweetie."

"Don't call me that. You know that Norman is like my brother. I want to know whats happened. So?"

"He told me things."

"What things?"

"I can't tell you if he doesn't want me to."

"So if I asked him?"

"I wouldn't tell you WITHOUT HIS permission."

"Oh... NORMAN!" I call. He turns.

"Not now!" She scolds.

"TELL ME!" I whine.

"No."

"Please."

"Why should I? You'd just blab it."

"Again I tell you, Norman is like a brother to me. I'd never tell." Truth in my voice.

She whispers something. Barley audible for my ears. All I heard was:

"He me he me."

"What?"

"He told me he used to love me."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"And?"

"I asked-"

"Does he love you still?"

"He didn't say."

"AH! THIS IS SOOOO GRRRREEEEAAAAT!" I scream.

"How?" Shes so clueless.

"Men like Norman have a code. We need men in this world like him." I hint.

"What?"

"Think about it, alright?"

"Okay." Shes SO clueless.

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me."

"No!" She got it!

"What?" I feign innocence.

"I got it." She exclaims.

"Didn't take you long."

"He is good at stuff! Thanks for the metaphore. But, isn't quite helpful or relitive!"

"No. Thats not it."

"Oh. What is it then?" I try and hide the smile on my face as I walk off.

"Well? HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOIN'?"

"I need water. For all of us." I rush off giggling.

XXXX(LINE BREAK)XXXX

_**Carol P.O.V **_

I tried to hide the smile on my face as she beg for the truth and now that cheeky git has reversed it. Shes hiding a smile. What was that stupid metaphores answer? Normally I'd go to Norman but thats gone downhill. Guess I'll have to do it on my own...

XXXX(LINE BREAK)XXXX

URG! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT STUPID METAPHORE?!

"Carol?" Ally asks. She has a cheeky grin on her face. How I'd like to smack it off. Which angle would I- Nevermind.

"I hate you."

"Thats unfortunate. Because you were starting to grow on me." She laughs.

"Carol?"

"What?"

"Find any supplys?"

"Not yet. Haven't really searched. Just waiting."

"For?"

"Them. Break open this door."

"Oh right. We're still outside."

"We're outside of Sonic Boom. Trying to open a locked door when I have a key?" Ally pulls a key from her pocket and Norman gives her a dirty look.

He unlocks it and a lone walker is seen by the stairs.

"Trish." Ally whispers.

Norman aims his crossbow.

"NO!" Ally yells, attracting 'Trish's' attention. She bites at us even though we're ten metres away.

"We gotta... kill 'er." He reasons.

"Let me."

She walks over as does Trish.

"I'm sorry." Trish snarls at her.

"You're still my best friend." Trish grabs her and pludges. Ally grabs her hand and refrains her.

She grabs the knife and soon after the knife falls with it inside Trish's head.

"Sorry." She whispers and leads us to the roof.

"We took the ladder."

"So?" This IS a WHOLE lot easier than the last time.

"Touché."

"What?"

"You're right."

She nods and opens the lock to the roof. Or trys.

"Where'd you put him?"

"Guys?"

"What?" Its got a padlock.

"Oh. Right. Break it."

No one moves.

"You're kidding me right? I have to do it?" They all nod. Lain passes me the weapon for breaking open doors. Whatever its call.

"You gotta try and wedge it." Alexander points out.

"Don't care." I look at the tool then at the chain. In one fluid motion I whack it, it breaks halfway open.

"How?" Ally looks clueless. Much like me back at camp.

"Just elbow work."

"Can I try?" Norman asks. I nod and as I pass over the tool our shoulders bump as I walk to his space and he walks to mine.

He breaks it all open in one too.

"Great." I smile.

We bump again on the way inside. I blush and I see he does too only for a split second.

"SEB?" He yells and goes to where Xander directs him which is also where Ally is standing there with her hand covering her mouth.

"Norman? No." She begs.

"Whats there?"

"You don't wanna see." She blocks his view and room to walk.

He trys to push past her , but fails.

"Move! I wanna see 'im! Ally, go!" He begs.

She bursts into the _fakest _tears I think I've ever seen. But, Norman believes them.

"What happened back there?" I ask and she lets me walk right past but STILL blocks Norman.

"Oh my god." I whisper.

"You see why I don't want him lookin'?" She asks.

"Yes."

"Norman!" Ally yells as he pushes his way past, pretending as if she wasn't there. I block him too. If he sees this it'll break him.

"I hate to be like your ex- husband who was a NARCISSISTIC asshole but..." He trails off and picks me up bridal style just to put me the other side of him.

"NORMAN! NORMAN REEDUS!" He walks over to the exact thing we were having an 'Oh my god' moment about.

"Norman..." I whisper, trailing off on his name. I reach out an arm to touch his shoulder as I see a lone tear, much like at camp he pushes it away as tears aren't real in his world.

My hand lightly presses his shoulder and, for the first time ever, he shrugs it away.

"Norman. Look at me." His eyes are glued.

To his brothers severed hand.

_**Back at camp **_

_**Becky P.O.V **_

"They've been gone for five hours now. I'm worried." I say to the group. Lain, Carol, Norman, Xander and Ally have all gone.

"We know." Glenn says.

"Aren't you?"

"For who?"

"All of 'em. Especially Carol. She doesn't know how to defend herself. What happens if something goes wrong?"

"Normans there." Glenn assures me.

"What if? There will ALWAYS be a what if." I state and he stares blankly at me.

"I lost my girlfriend. What if I was in that car with Maggie? What if I was there when she got scratched.

Huh? You haven't lost yet."

"Its not my loss I'm worried about."

"Whos?"

"Normans."

"What?"

"If they find Seb gone, dead. Then Carol dies, he'll have NO ONE. We just need to feel for him."

"Don't. He's fine on his own."

"Whatever Glenn."

I walk over to Ellie and Louis who are looking at each other while letting out at most five words before tears threaten to fall.

Hurry, Xan.

_**The car, on the way back.**_

_**Carol P.O.V **_

Its silent.

The only way to discribe it. Silent.

All you hear is Normans occasional sniffs followed by my hand moving to his shoulder, now that he'll let me.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know Seb at all. But, I'm sure he was a... good man." Ally finds a word to discribe our description about him.

"Thanks."

Sniff.

"Norman, you gonna be alright?" I ask.

"Will you all stop pittyin' me? Stop babyin' me. I ain't your son or for Carol, daughter."

"I'm sorry but I want to know if you're gonna be alright with the loss of-"

"Shut up!" He yells, angry.

"Sorry." I whisper, much like I would always do with my ex- husband. Ed.

"Naw, I am. Sorry I snapped."

"Its hard. I know."

The car approaches camp and Lain stops the car. Ally and Xan both jump out. Lain follows. Norman doesn't make any sign of moving.

"Can we talk?" I ask.

"What 'bout?"

"This morning."

"What 'bout it?"

"I know this is a hard time but did you mean it?"

"Did you or did you not mean it?"

Silence again. I lose it.

"Tell me!" I shout.

"Yes."

"Do you still?"

Silence.

"I swear if this is the way that you're gonna treat me everytime I ask you a question I'll NEVER EVER even think about doing this agian. I came on the run for you! I didn't want YOU to see YOUR brothers severed hand because I care. About YOU!"

He looks at me with sadness and confusion.

"Do you still love me?"

"I don't know."

"Do you feel like you do?"

"You of all people KNOW that I'm no good at this shit. Emotions."

"I know. I just need to know."

"I think, THINK. That I do."

"Still?"

He nods.

"I've always loved you." I admit.

"What 'bout Ed?"

"Forced marriage. I never EVER wanted to leave you. We had a amazing thing going. Especially when we had..."

"Yeah. WHEN. When we had her."

"Do you remember?"

He nods with a small smile.

"I remember her."

"Beautiful, she was. Do you think she's still alive out there?"

"Of corse. She's a Reedus. Nothin' can kill a Reedus but a Reedus. She's alive I'm sure of it."

Xan interupts our moment by opening my car door.

"Time to get out. Sorry." I nod and I walk out towards Sophie. I can see her with Becky and Ellie.

"Mary-Kate." I whisper grabbing my necklace that Norman gave me. Years ago.

"Don't worry. Mum and dad are coming for you. Hope your thirteen year old self remembers us." I whisper only to see Norman walk with me.

"We'll find her Carol."

"We'll find our little girl." He whispers shocked to hear it after all these years.

"We'll find 'er."


	4. Robin

_**I donnot own A & A and TWD (The walking dead) plot. **_

_**Confusion **_

_**Carol P.O.V **_

"How did this?! Why did this?! WHEN did this?!" Ally questions, pacing around the tent wer currently shared.

"Can you start finishing you're sentences? Its making me annoyed." I point out blunty.

You may ask how one gets themselves into a conversation with an annoyed and equally confused Ally Dawson. I managed.

Here's how:

XXXX ( LINE BREAK)XXXX

"Guys!" Xander yells making a motion with his hands for us to follow him.

"What, Xander? I've been gone all day and all I want is to see Sophie. Is that to much to ask?" I ask.

"No. But, I need your help."

"What is it?" Norman asks in his, annoyed, gruff voice that only I would know was annoyed. We were having a GREAT conversation about Mary- Kate and then he ruined it! I walk off sighing and huffing, wanting to see Sophie and Ally.

"Who's Mary-Kate?" Thats how.

"Who?" I ask.

"Mary-Kate."

"May ask who you are reffering to?"

"It's WHOM and the little girl ,or so I heard slash eavsdropped, you and Norman were talking about."

"OH! Mary- Kate! It's simple." I pretened to only JUST realise.

"What is so simple then?" She taps her foot on the floor impaciently.

"Do you _**really **_wanna know?" I tease.

"Yes. Tell me."

"Mary-Kate is Norman and I's... daughter. Mac made me give her up when she was three because he didn't like the fact that Norman and I had an affair for at least seven years and that we had a daughter that wasn't his." I expain.

"How did this!? Why did this?! WHEN did this?!"

"Can you start finishing you're sentences? Its making me annoyed." I point out blunty.

"Well then answer my un- full questions." She demands.

"When Mac started the abuse Norman and I got togther because we realised we were in love with each other and-"

"Aw. Sorry! Continue!"

"To 'Why?' because we decided that I was gonna divorce Mac, marry Norman and then we could have a life together. Sadly, I got pregnant and I never had the gut to divorce him in case he came back to hurt us. Norman understood and after I gave birth he stayed with me, until Seb made him leave. Which is when I had to give up Mary-Kate." I sigh.

"And as to when... ten years ago. Mary- Kate was given up because Mac didn't want someone with 'Reedus blood' in our family. Near Sophia."

"Do you want her back?" Ally has tears in her eyes.

I look over at Norman who returns my glance. He nods in understanding and goes back to comforting Andrea, or he has an awkward arm around her in his form of comfort which is greatly accepted.

"Yes. So does Norman."

"Then I'm gonna help you find her. No question."

"You don't have to do that..." I decline.

"I do."

"Why?"

"I lost one sister. I can't lose another."

"Except that she isn't your sister."

"So?"

"Accept that." I demand.

"Except what?"

"No. Accept that."

She nods, solemly.

"Sorry I bothered you." She goes to walk off but storms back.

"Y'know! Norman is like my brother, I love him because he is like my brother. So in theory, she IS my sister lil' miss Carol Peletier-"

"Ashford." I correct.

"What?"

"Ashford."

"No."

"That was my name before Mac."

"Yes, maybe. But, you're not Ashford anymore."

"Yes I am."

"Reedus."

"What?" I ask incredulously.

"You're a Reedus. I can tell."

"Not yet."

"You said yet."

"And?"

"Nothing."

"I'm gonna go find Norman." I turn to go in his direction and she puts a hand on my arm.

"Fine, but Carol?" I turn and her hand drops off me.

"What?"

"Since I'm helping you with Mary-Kate... could you maybe help me?"

"With? You have Austin, Dez. Lily."

"My friend. It may not sound like a lot but..."

"But what?" I ask, worried for her drop in confidence.

"You promise you won't tell anyone. Not even Norman for god sakes! Especially Austin!" She makes me swear. I nod in response.

"This girl... Robin has ALWAYS been my friend even though shes nine years older. I'm seventeen, she's twenty- six-"

"Hold up... she isn't like; I dunno, your sister or somethin'." I joke. She gives me a worried glance. "Right?"

"Oh my god she is!"

"Her name is Robin. She's married to a my new, since their married, brother in law who goes by the name of Barney."

"I swear theres a company called Robin designs because her husband Barney owns it. Designer or somethin'."

"No wonder you didn't catch the metaphore." She mutters.

"What?"

"Nothing! Anyway, thats his company. He named it after her because he loved her so much that he wanted to promote her clothing, make-up, nail and jewelrey ideas."

"Really? Good prices and clothing too." I say.

"Yeah. Getting back on subject, I need you and Norman to help me find 'er. Please?" She asks.

"Of corse. But, I can't tell you that we'll find her safe or at all."

"Same to you."

"I'm sorry I can't be of more help but-"

"I know." She butts in and I go over to Sophie, intending to talk to Norman.

"She knows. Ally wants to help."

"Good."

"On one condition."

"What one?"

"We help her find her friend Robin." He nods and I talk to Sophie while he says goodbye to Andrea for watch. Relieving Austin who offers to do watch for two hours a day in the afternoon just to earn his place in group. Dez does it with him while Ally and Danny now do watch together. They used to be good friends and as I over heard when walking over. Tecnically I heard Ally say to Danny ' Watch with me in two hours my ol' bestie!' thats how I now know.

"Mum?" I turn my head in Sophies direction.

"Yeah." I answer with a smile on my face.

"Roy says that Louis and Ellie are 'tied' what does that mean?"

"Together."

"Like you and dad?"

"Nothing of the sort."

"So their not?"

"Yes. Kind of. They just don't know it yet. But, the difference is their happy. I wasn't." She understands and walks off.

"Wait, you and Norman?"

"Much more like it." She smiles and runs over to Xander.

"So? You and Norman huh?" Becky says from behind me.

"God, how I wish people walked louder." I turn laughing.

"Sorry, whats the answer?"

"Its a possibility." I tell her, she smiles.

"Becky?"

"Yeah."

"Do you love Xander?" I hear someone yelling and I turn my head in that direction then at Becky who gives me a worried glance.

"Yes. More then I EVER thought I would." She replys and I cross my arms while we walk towards the RV to the sorce of the yelling.

"HELP! My son! HELP!"

"Its behind the RV." Becky tells me. All the group is by the RV waiting for this mystery caller to appear.

"Theres a farm not far from here we could make it." Another gruff voice calls.

"Screw you!" The other yells.

"Carol, Ally, Becky and all the children. Listen up. Children inside the RV. Carol, Ally and Becky. On the top." Xander whispers to us.

"HELP!"

"Its a man carrying a little boy." Norman tells us as we get up on top of the RV sitting there there quietly.

"Tell them we're here." I say.

"No! They could be actin'"

"For what? Walkers." Ally says sarcastically.

"Shut up."

I stand waving.

"HEY!" I yell catching their attention.

"HELP!" They look around for the sorce of my yelling.

"OVER HERE!" I yell and Norman puts a hand on my mouth.

They see me standing.

"CAN YOU HELP US?"

Ally speaks up.

"COME OVER!" The two... men I now see running over. The little boy in the first mans arms looks no older than eleven. Almost Sophies age.

"Shut up!" Glenn yells from beneath the RV.

"No!"

They approach the RV and run around it.

"Please help us."

Norman runs down the ladder with his crossbow ready.

"We don't mean no harm." The older and no offence to the guy but fatter one says.

"Norman." I say walking down after.

"What?"

"Put the crossbow down." He lowers it slowly with slight hesitation.

"What's your names?" I ask.

"I'm Rick this is Carl. My son." The younger one with the little boy in his arms says. "He's Otis."

"I'm Carol. Next to me is Norman."

"Help us."

"Was he bit?" I ask with worry.

"No. Shot." Otis tells us.

"No thanks to you!" Rick yells at Otis.

"There is a farm not a long way from here in which I live. With a doctor. He can help you."

"How far?" Xan asks.

"Three miles out."

"Not close enough."

"We can drive you." Xan offers. "As long as we can stay."

"Done." Otis agrees. "Just help Carl." Rick pleas.

"Grab the children, get in the cars and then we leave." Xander tells us and he opens the door for children to leave.

"Wheres Sophie?" I ask.

"She didn't come in with us so we assumed she was up with you." Lily tells us.

"Wait, so you mean she never came in and shes somewhere out on camp!" Ally exclaims with worry, gun raising at Rick.

"I didn't do anythin'. So put the gun down." Rick trys to lower it. She puts it up again and closer to his head.

"Wheres my little girl?" I ask.

"I don't know. We have to go or my son'll die!"

"Carol, Norman and I will stay. You all go. Where is this farm?" Ally tells us and then asks Otis.

Three miles out. The Greene's. Know 'em?"

"Used to be friends with Cilla and Millie slash Emilia. I know where it is." Ally tells them. They leave us the blue ford of Beckys and Xanders before leaving with all their stuff. Rick, Otis and Carl included.

"Time to start searching." Austin says. He insisted on staying for us, mostly to keep Ally safe. She complained saying she was a big girl but I know shes glad.

"Norman and Carol go North and when you hit the highway come back. Donnot use your gun if nessacary. Ally and I'll head South, following Rick."

"C'mon. Ain't got all day." Norman pulls me North with him.

XXXX(LINE BREAK)XXXX

"We' ve been at it for hours now, Carol. We have to go to the farm. We'll look more later." Ally suggests.

"No! That is my little girl out there-"

"I know but we can't do anymore than we hav-"

"No you don't know-"

"Please calm down."

"Have you ever had children, Ally?" She shakes her head.

"Then you have no fucking clue what I'm feeling. So we keep looking!" I yell. She looks surprised. I've never sworn in front of anyone before.

"Allys right." Austin agrees.

"No. We'll keep lookin'. One more hour. Then we'll head back." Norman deals. They nod and go East while we go West. Again.

"We'll find 'er."

"Thanks for the encouragment."

"What?"

"Nevermind."

An hour later we're back together again. Still no Sophie.

"She would've left us a sign by now Carol." Ally pleas. We're all dirty but she looks the worst. She tripped after a walker came after her and landed face down into a pile of dry mud. She has it on her forehead and left cheek. Dark cirles under her eyes.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. But, we're not gonna find her tonight. We need to go." She explains.

"Please. We have to! She's out there somewhere!" I shout.

"I know that but we have to go! We'll look more in the morning!" She opens the driver seat for Austin to get in and she clambers into the passenger side.

"C'mon. We're movin'. I'll look more in the mornin'." Norman whispers softly and I hug him while crying my eyes out.

_**Ally P.O.V **_

"Its so sad, Austin."

"I know, I can't even imagine what shes feeling." He sniffs as if finished crying. I do too.

"At least Normans there for her."

"You are too." He grabs the steering wheel and bangs his head on the back of the chair. He drops his hands.

"What if we don't find her?" I ask, fresh tears threatening to fall.

"We will. Don't think lik-"

"What if we don't?" One falls and I quickly swipe it away.

"Then we'll have to deal."

"How could you say that? She is a little girl. Carol can't deal. I know I couldn't deal if that was Lily. What if it was Danny?"

"He's a big boy."

"He is sixteen years old. You're only eighteen. Thats next month too. He is younger. Would you deal?"

"Yeah."

"That is awful. I thought you were mister nice guy! Huh? Where'd he go?"

"Do you think you are the ONLY one hurting?!" He yells.

"No."

"You're not! Everyone has lost!"

"You selfish shit!" I yell.

"You're not the only one too! You found a brother! I lost my mum, my dad and my BABY sister!" I yell even louder.

"Carol has lost her DAUGHTER!"

"I know." I say, calming. He's not finished yet.

"Y'know! I thought you were miss nice girl too. Apparently I was wrong! All you think about is yourself!"

"Lets shut up." I say. He nods and Norman opens the door for Carol. He gets in afterwards.

"Do ya know where this place is?" I ask. He nods.

It takes us ten minutes to get there and we're greeted by cars that aren't ours.

"I think we're here." I say as I see OUR RV. Followed by our cars. We park next to the RV and I run in to see Lily.

"Hey. I think Ellies takin' a likin' to Mary- Kate. Y'know?"

That name rings a bell.

"Who?"

"Mary- Kate. Apparently her parents gave her up! Not willingly. The mother was forced by her husband because Mary-Kate was the result of an affair." She gossips away.

"Excuse me Lil'."

"CAROL! CAROL!" I scream and she comes running as do I.

"What is it? Is Sophia here?"

"No. Mary-Kate is." She goes shooting into the house. Norman follows, obviously hearing.

"Mary-Kate!" Carol shouts around looking everywhere.

"Yeah?"

Shes beautiful. Dirty blonde hair, piercing blue eyes much like Norman and Carols. No taller than 5'1. She wears a dress. As if summer, its long, flowy and is kinda see through. Her eyes widen as she sees Carol.

"Hi." Mary-Kate hesitates. "Mum. Dad."

"Hi, sweetie. I'm your mother."

"Mum? Dad?"

"Are you angry at us?"

"No. Mum. Dad. Sounds weird. Never said it before."

"I just LOVE your dress by the way but thats not important." I butt in, smiling.

"Mum?" Carol nods.

"Mum!" She rushes to hug her, tears falling freely.

"Dad!" She hugs Norman too.

"Who? Who? Have you been with ALL these years."

"Auntie Robin and Uncle Barney and their daughter Aine." _**(Pronouced On-ya. Its Irish. I was gonna be named Aine but they chose somethin' different! :D) **_

"Robin and Barney?"

"Kitchen." Mary-Kate tells me. I walk in slowly and sure enough, Robins there holding a child in her arms cooing softly with Barney beside her.

"Robin? Barney? Lil' Aine?" I ask. They turn, Robin and Barney I meant not Aine. Shes in Robins arms. But, thats not the only thing I noticed. Its hard to miss, huge (lookin' about 7 months in), will go away in two months and has Barney written ALL over it!

"Ally! You survived!" She asks/ squeals in delight and happiness. I decide to talk to her later.

"You too! Even little Aine!" She puts her in a high chair and hugs me as does Barney.

"Hows Norman?"

"Perfect now his daughters here." I smile.

"Great so? Notice anything?"

"Aine is big now! I haven't seen you in a year because of my career with _Austin._" I manage to growl out his name. "You're happily married, alive and pregnant!" She smiles happily.

"I know! Great right?"

"Perfect."


	5. Who?

_**I donnot own A & A or the walking dead plot. **_

_**Carl who? **_

_**Ally P.O.V **_

_Great. Just great. _Turns out Rick had a group! Only eight people, only one I've managed to like_. Rachel Bonnie Sear. _Shes a bitch. So I love 'er! Shes not afraid of ANYTHING! Literally, I saw her chop off three walkers heads off in ONE. With a knife! Well, crowbar technically.

She ran up to the three of them and waiting until they were all behind each other before SLICING ALL of their heads CLEAN off. It was awesome. There are others too like:

Rachel (had to add her! Hehe!), Peter (19 year old, I think?!), Art (Irish name! Weird right! Apparently it means warrior! Or so he told me...)**(Ironic huh?), **Alana (Irish too! Their brother and sister...), Cristal (Spanish apparently... O_o!), Carne (Weird name right?! He's rockin' though, that guy is awesome!.), Faith (Bad-ass!) and Noah ( He's a bit like Norman, strong and doesn't like to show emotion!)

So now Xander and Rick are trying to get the groups together. Rachel and I aren't sure, and by the look on Carols face, she isn't either.

"Rick? We don't know you or your group! As much as I'd love to have more protection in group so that we'll survive longer, but I don't think its a good idea." Norman says standing behind Mary-Kate who is sitting silently waiting for us to leave. We're in the room 'Carl' is in. Resting.

Mary-Kate HATES the thought of doctors. So she wants to get out.

"If its not a good idea, we'll leave. After we've gotten my son better!" Rick says.

"Its not."

"Well too bad! We need this guys!" Xan trys.

"I hate to agree, but I'm converted!" Carol exclaims leaving taking Mary-Kate with her. I think they got Carols hint to leave Carl alone and we all follow her to the living room where she starts to do Mary-Kate's hair. She fell over earlier on the grass so Carols taking all of the grass and twigs out of her head.

"Mum, it's a bad idea." Mary-Kate says.

"I know. But, we need the protection. You know these people. You camped with them for three months. Or I'm wrong and walkers haven't roamed for three months." She jokes.

"Yeah, but that was because of Robin and Barney..." She says and walks off when Carol finished.

"NO! YOU CANNOT EXPECT ME TO SHARE CAMP WITH THESE ASSHOLES!" That is Alana for you.

"A, COME ON! IT'S NOT LIKE YOU HAVE TO SHARE TWINKIES, ITS A CAMP FOR CHRIST SAKES!" Faith there.

"GUYS! SHUT UP!" Art. God he's annoying!

"NO!"

"WE'RE SHARING CAMP! FINAL! DONE! NO OBJECTION!"

"One moment please." Rick excuses himself and rushes up the stairs. Next thing we hear is:

"SHUT UP! GO OUTSIDE! RELIEVE LAIN FROM HIS WATCH DUTY'S AND I SWEAR IF I HEAR ONE MORE PEEP OUTTA YOU GUYS THEN I WILL DO SOMETHING... UNPLEASANT!"

He comes back, calm.

"So? Moving."

"Yeah." I say and we go our separate ways.

"Hey, A!" Faith greets me as I walk out the door of the farm house.

"Hey Faith. How's it lookin' out here?" I ask.

"Boring." She chuckles. "How's it in there?" She asks.

"Depressing."

"Carl still asleep? Unconscious? Whatever he is..."

"Sleeping. He woke about an hour ago and sleeps now."

"Oh." She replys soundlessly.

"Yeah. Anyway... any walkers so far?"

"One. Henry sorted it. Think he killed it in the barn so that it wouldn't upset your groups children. Somethin' like that." I smile at her.

"Good man." I laugh at her comment. "Don't come across that enough now. Rotten pigs now. Especially that Art. He's a pig. No good."

"Really?"

"I had to camp with him. Rotten!" She smiles and laughs.

"Walker!" She warns camp and Henry runs out with a long device to pull the walkers into the barn. Then to kill 'em.

"Where?" He asks hurriedly.

"By the barn. Two foot to the left. At the back." He nods and goes to get it.

"How old is he?" I ask. All the groups have been here for two weeks so we know EVERYTHING about each other. Gossip is still nice though.

"Sixty three apparently. Emilie is twenty seven and Cilla is eighteen almost. Why?"

"He seems a bit old to be running around. Don't ya think?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"Auntie Ally?" I hear Mary- Kate say and I turn just before she closes the door.

"Yes Kate?" I ask.

"Carl's awake. Can I talk to you in private?" She asks and I nod walking forwards with her next to me. I wave goodbye to Faith before looking at her expectantly.

"Whats up?" I ask happily with a smile. Just to ADD onto the sweetness factor.

"I think that I should talk to you about this because... you're a girl."

"So's your mum." I resort.

"Who won't judge me." She tells me. I nod.

"That and you're dads sister-"

"WHAT?! Who told you?" I scream. "It was Robin wasn't it. That bitch." I growl.

"No auntie Robin didn't. You just did."

"Just like your father. Cheeky devil." I laugh. She giggles looking like a school girl with a crush.

"You like Carl don't you?" I ask, knowing the answer fully well.

"Noooooo... He's like so... sleepy and awkward its like are you stupid or do you KNOW you're gorgeous!" She lies. "Damn it!" She realizes.

"Hunny, its O.K to like someone. But, you hardly know him. Whats his personality?"

"I dunno! He hasn't even been awake for an hour!"

"I know! Just messing! Still, get to know him, be friends and then MAYBE he'll like you too. Until then try with someone else like Leonardo DiCaprio or Tom Cruise, Daniel Craig, Bruno Mars! Even freaking Rick for god sakes! You know more about these guys then Carl. Huh?"

"Maybe I'll stick with Daniel and Leonardo. For now... and, I cannot believe you forgot, Chris Pine."

"Oh yeah! He's fit as hell! I actually liked Star Trek for once!." **(I donnot own Leonardo, Tom, Daniel, Bruno, Chris Pine (x) or Star Trek!) **

"Same!" She happily exclaims.

"What about... Benedict Cumberbatch?" I ask.

"Yeah. But only in Star Trek. Fitty!" **(donnot own Benedict Cumberbatch or Star Trek! Again! x) **

"Mmmm... agreed." I agree wholeheartedly.

"Anyway? Carl?" She asks to see him with me.

"Alright." I agree again.

We walk back to the farmhouse talking about little things like how to use a gun. She was curious. Asking how to use one, which I answered with 'Ask your daddy.' adding a smile at the end.

We are greeted by shouting, not angry, but humorous. For me anyway! Mary- Kate too as shes giggling until we get into the living room, where the source of it is.

"This is your CURRENT cellphone?" Faith exclaims holding up a brick of a phone.

"Yes... it reminds me of a simpler time." Rachel says cautiously.

"Rach, wheres your purse?" Faith asks her.

Rachel looks around then runs behind her and to the dining table, Mary- Kate and I follow plainly for entertainment.

I see her open her purse in a rush and Faith trying to grab it.

"You can't have it, you can't have it, you can't have it!" Rachel chants again and again before putting it down her pants. EW!

"CAROL! Help me!" Faith whines. Carols in the doorway.

"I'll go there." Robin suggests to Faith as she walks past.

"Thank you!" Faith smiles at her before turning back to Rachel.

"I'll go there." Faith repeats. Rachel's eyes widen.

She takes the phone from her pants which annoys Faith.

Faith picks Rachel up and makes her go up and down until she drops her real cell to the ground. Faith spins Rachel around so she falls to the floor while going in circles. Faith grabs the phone just as Rachel gets up.

"Damn you, Faith Elizabeth Carter- Ling!"

"What the hell was that all about?" I ask.

"Rachel wants to date Rick! She wants to call him because she can't do up-front confrontation! Even though he's in the room next door with his SON!" Faith screams.

"Whatever! I have a Carl to see." Mary- Kate says walking out, dragging me with her.

"How old is he anyway? When I first saw him he looked eleven! Too young for you!" I ask.

"Thirteen. He just has an innocent baby face!" She tells me happily. I knock on Carl's door as we reach it. I hear Rick call 'Come in' so Mary-Kate barges in.

"Hey Rick!" She exclaims and runs to Carl's side. "Hi! I'm Mary-Kate. I know your Carl! Its nice to me ya!" She holds out her hand to Carl and he weakly shakes it.

"Not much of a grip there Carl. Need to work on that!" He smiles at her.

"Behind me is my Auntie Ally! Then your dad. My parents are Norman and Carol, I'm thirteen years old and I know how to knife a walker in the head." She brags and rambles on and on and on...

Whoops! Fell asleep a little there.

"And what about you? What are your hobbies, interests and do you have any siblings?"

"Kate! Stop bombarding him! He's just woken up." I scold her, I'm pretty good at that.

"Sorry." She says. Rick walks out telling me he needed a glass of water and he'd get me one. Which I thanked him for.

"Sorry, Carl. I'll leave you then." She moves to get off the bed, away from his side, but he holds her hand, pulling her back smiling.

"No need to be sorry. I like your company. Don't leave. My dad'll annoy me ALL day." Carl chuckles. Mary-Kate moves back and I silently ask to sit on the chair at the foot of the bed. He nods. I sit and Rick comes back, two glasses in hand. He passes one to me.

"Thanks." He smiles at me and Carl rambles on, much like Mary-Kate not five minutes ago.

"And I haven't got ANY brothers or sisters." He finishes.

"Awesome." She laughs and lays down next to him as they continue laughing.

I sit there for almost an hour listening to their talks and laughs. Occasionally Rick and I talked, but I think he wanted to talk to his son more.

"Kate? Lets leave Rick and Carl for a minute. We'll be back in ten to twenty minutes. Kate, your parents will wanna talk. You haven't seen them in like, ten years. C'mon."

She sighs and follows me. Once we close the door and walk back outside, Kate looks in Carl's window, waving goodbye, I hope.

"So? Like him still?" I ask, knowing the answer.

"Yeah. Maybe even more than Chris Pine. I think." Mary- Kate cheekily smiles.

I let out a 'oooohhhh' and an 'AW' before realizing.

"Oh my gosh! You love him." I exclaim.

"No I don't! I only just met him. Come on! Get real!"

"Ally?" Someone from behind us asks.

"Yeah." Its Carol.

"Austins looking for you. Come away from the barn and talk to him." I sigh, realizing that if I forgive him than Mary-Kate will get a good impression.

I walk back towards the house, fast. Wanting to get this over with. I reach the door and I hear Austin behind it. I walk in closing the door behind me slowly and quietly.

"Ally!" Barney exclaims, grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards the stairs.

"Austin's been looking for you. I told him you didn't want to talk, but he didn't take a simple NO for an answer."

"No. I do want to talk, now. Where is he?" I ask.

"With Robin in the kitchen." He tells me and I go inside the kitchen. Preparing myself for this.

"Austin?"

"Alls?"

"Hey."

"Found her!" Robin declares with pride before stalking off to Barney. I think that's where she is going.

"So?" I ask.

"I'm sorry, Alls. I was an ass."

"Me too. Forgive me?" I ask.

"Forgiven. Me too?"

"Of corse!"

"I have to talk to Norman, alright?" I ask. He nods.

I walk back to Carl's room to ask Rick if he's seen Norman. I knock on the door, only to be greeted by Mary- Kate, Carol, Rick and Carl in the bed.

"Hey." Carol greets me, waving slowly in her seat next to the bed. Mary-Kate and Carl smile slightly.

"Hi. Have any of you seen Norman?" Mary-Kate and Carl shake their heads.

"Rick? Carol?" I ask.

"Sorry, no." Rick tells me. Carol nods in response. I look hopefully at her.

"Talking to Robin about the baby. He'll never tell, but I can tell he's excited for a new niece. He just met Aine, so the new baby will be quite shocking for him. He always knew about Aine even saw her a couple of times. The new baby is... well, new."

"Thanks! That's actually what I wanted to talk to him about!" I tell her, she smiles and I walk to the kitchen. I hear them talking.

"What do you think we should name her, though? We already had a middle name. No first name though."

"I never thought 'bout what I'd name my child."

"But, you had Mary-Kate. Surely you had names then. What were they?"

"We never thought 'bout it. We saw her and she looked like a Mary-Kate. So that's what we named her."

"Well, whats her second name?"

"Ya can't name yer kid that."

"Tell us what its is first." Barney butts in. When did he get there? I've been hiding behind the door throughout the conversation. So I can't tell who's there and who's just walking past casually slipping into conversation.

"It was Robin. It is Robin."

"What? Mary-Kate Robin Reedus?" She asks.

That's when I decide to slip in. Casually like ya do...

"ROBIN! Why not Ally!? Mary-Kate ALLY Reedus!" I pause thinking about it. "Actually I don't blame you! That sounds awful!" I chuckle at my own screw up.

"Exactly. We thought 'bout it. But, sounded AWFUL." Norman tells me.

"Fine. I wanted to talk to the both of you. Three of you actually!?" I tell them, smiling.

"Sure."

"I had some ideas for names." I say, they are sitting on chairs next to the dining table. I sit between to Barney and Norman.

"Kay. What are they?" Robin asks. "Wait! Before you start?! Who is Carl?" She asks, confused. "I mean, Mary-Kate goes on and on and on about him, but doesn't tell us who he is?"

"The little boy who got shot. Rick's son?" I ask, they were a group for three months how can she not know!

"OH! I thought his name was Christian!? I've been calling him that for three months! No wonder he kept say 'CAARRRL!' I thought he was just making a noise!" She covers her mouth as if shes committed a crime.

"Whoopsie?"


	6. The Barn

**I _donnot_ own A & A or the walking dead plot. ;D We'll see some Danny and Alana in this chapter! The only two characters I don't think get enough mention!  
**

_**No time, place... or hope. **_

_**Alana P.O.V**_

"I am NOT happy about this, at all." I stress out to Faith while on watch.

"We know! Get over it, A. It's annoying." She whines.

"But, I DON'T trust these guys. Why won't anyone see it?" I ask, feeling my long blonde hair bobbing all over my back as I speak.

"Oh, please! You don't trust ANYONE." She snorts in amusement.

"Do you?" I ask, sitting on one of the porches chairs.

"Yes. I trust them. They have children." She sits next to me silently.

"I just have a bad feeling. That 'Danny' keeps on staring at me and it gives me some SERIOUS creeps." I explain, putting my head between my knees in laziness.

"Who's Danny again?"

"Austin's brother. The tall dark haired one who looks like Chris Pine but brown hair." I explain.

"Alana? Do ya know why he stares?" She asks. I bring my head back up to look at her helplessly.

"No. Never will."

"He wants to protect you. Heck! He maybe even fancies you, but you aren't giving him a chance!"

"To do what? Stalk me." I remark sarcastically.

"Please, open up your mind just the littlest bit! Can't you see." She's frustrated. I know it, but why?

"I don't even know him." I tell her.

"Get to?" Faith suggests. I hear the front door open to reveal Austin. He sends us a quick nod before walking off.

Then Faith stops him:

"HEY! Austin!" She yells making a motion with her hand for him to come over. He walks quickly towards us, making sure not to fall over. Once he reach's us, Faith FINALLY gets to the point.

"Does Danny like Alana? Even as a friend?"

"I don't know, he doesn't really know her, right?" He asks me.

"FINALLY! I told you Faith." I almost sing to her. Happiness doesn't come around often.

"Walker!" Faith screams and Henry rushes out.

"Behind the barn again! Henry there is something in there." Faith comments/ wails.

"Don't worry! I'll take care of it."

"That man'll kill himself if he keeps this walker barn killing thing up." Austin states.

"I know." Someone from behind me says, almost making me piss myself.

"Who the hell are you?" I ask.

"Sorry, I didn't introduce myself before did I? I'm Carol." She smiles putting her hand out for me to shake. She comes out from behind our seats so that I can reach her.

"Hi. I'm Alana."

"I love the name Alana." She comments. "So Austin?" He looks at her smiling.

"Anymore news on Sophie?" She asks, mood changing from okay to depressed.

"No, sorry Carol. Normans doing his best though. We'll find her. Don't worry." He reassures her. She gives him a small smile and walks inside.

"Who's Sophie?" I ask.

"Her daughter and before you ask, Norman is the father of Mary-Kate." He answers.

"And Sophie?"

"Nope."

"What?"

"It's a long story, lets just say that at the moment Norman and Carol are 'kinda' together, but they don't know it." He tells me. I nod and then Danny catches my eye. I cover my face until I'm sure he looked away. I look back and he's still looking.

"I'm going to go see Shane." Faith gets up walking towards 'Shane's' tent.

"I'm gonna go talk to Danny, actually." I tell Austin, getting up and walking over to Danny with a smile.

He looks at me in surprise.

"Hey, Danny right?" I ask.

He nods.

"I'm Alana, and I couldn't help but notice you were staring at me." I tell him.

"Hi. Sorry about that," Danny says. "Shouldn't have."

"No problem, because I was doing it too." I tell him, truthfully.

"Really?" He asks.

"Well of corse, how could I have of seen you in I wasn't looking too?"

I play with my hair flirtatiously in hope he'll catch my hint.

"So Danny? Where are you from?"

"Miami."

"Really?! I always wanted to go to Miami! I lived in New York, born there and everything!"

"How old are you?" He asks. "I'm sixteen."

"Sixteen too." I stop playing with my hair. He actually looks, sounds and even freaking SMELLS like a friend to me. I don't flirt with friends.

"Danny! Get yer ass here now!" Some man calls him over. Glenn I think.

"I'll see you." He says before walking to him.

"Man he seems nice." Austin comes over to me.

"He is. You should know?" I tell him.

"He's never nice to me! Lucky you." He exclaims in fake hurt.

"I have to tell Norman it's his watch Austin. Okay?" I walk back into the house, intending to tell Norman. I run into him on the way to the kitchen to find him. How lucky is that?

"Hey, your watch is now." He nods and walks right past me.

"Robin, listen what is going on?" I hear Carol ask.

"I don't even know." I hear some woman muffled cry's.

"Whats up with you?" I walk in asking a brunette. The preggo one.

"I don't even know."

"Cool. Anyway, what's the deal with Carl and Mary-Kate?" I ask sitting on a kitchen chair happily.

"What deal?" Robin is it?( Probably is) Robin asks me.

"They're rather close. When I first met Mary-Kate she came up to me say 'Hiya! I'm Mary-Kate, this is Carl and he just woke up AGAIN! He's now allowed outside, which is why I'll be happy for the rest of my life.'. Like that?" I ask.

"Well, Alana. Carl likes her." Carol explains.

"How do you know?" Robin asks her.

"Rick told me. Apparently Ally and Mary-Kate visited him yesterday and when they left Carl told Rick he liked her in **_t_hat **way. Actually Rick says his real words were 'How come she left? She was beautiful. I may or may not fancy her.'. And I'm NOT just saying that because she's my daughter. Ask Rick now." She points to the door just as Rick decides to walk in.

"Hey, Rick. I was just wondering something could you help me out?" I ask sweetly.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Carol was just telling us what Carl told you yesterday about Mary-Kate. Can I have his EXACT words?" I ask. He looks confused then tells me slowly.

"He said 'How come she left? She was beautiful. I may or may not fancy her.' I think that was it," He ponders it for a second before adding. "Also he said 'Why do I have this strange feeling that I want to marry her?'. Yeah, that sums it up. Why?"

"Carol told us that except not the last part. Just checking she wasn't lying." I tell him truthfully. He nods before getting a glass of water and walking out.

"See you girls." He says before he leaves.

"See? Told you so." Carol gives a small smile.

"Walker!" Norman shouts and I hear Henry running out again.

"How many have there been today?" Carol asks.

"Three now." I answer, putting water in the kettle to boil.

"What about Mary-Kate?" I ask. "Does she like Carl that way?" Carol shrugs. Robin nods.

"Why am I told nothing?" Carol asks.

"No idea, but I need to ask you something?" I ask.

"Sure, what is it?"

"What's the deal between Norman and you."

"To be honest, completely honest. I love him. That's it, but he doesn-"

"Yes he does. He's just TERRIBLE at relationships. You know that. Just show it." Robin speaks up, cutting her off.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"I'm his sister. I know this stuff." She answers looking Carol in the eye.

"Alright but-" Carol gets cut off by Shane's screams.

"WALKERS! IN THE BARN!" He yells which causes me to take the shotgun from my back, Carols from her pocket and Robin from the same place as Carol.

The three of us run outside, towards the barn but someone stops Robin.

"Barney let me go." She struggles to get away.

"He's right. You shouldn't go. Stay here!" I yell. Before rushing 10ft from the barn doors where Shane is beating the chain with a crowbar. Once he gets it open he bangs on the door.

"COME ON!"

"SHANE! STOP!" Xander trys to stop him but Shane shoots the current walker on a stick trying to bite me. I shoot the one Henry has. I'll have to ask about those later on.

The first walker comes out and has a sickly smile on it's face.

I see Norman pushing Carol to Mary-Kate who's trying to guard Carl with Becky.

"Come on! THIS IS WHERE WE TAKE OUR LIVES BACK! THESE THINGS COULD'VE GOTTEN TO CAROLS LITTLE GIRL WHO IS 'LOST'!" Carol tears up and hugs Mary-Kate.

I shoot the first walker while Norman kills the second.

Twenty walkers and bullets later, all the walkers are gone. Except one. We can hear its breath, every last bit of it shaky, horrible breath.

I see a leg step out and Carol screams in horror.

_**Ally P.O.V**_

I put my gun down after shooting but I raise it again to shoot this last walker.

Then she steps out.

A bite in her shoulder, but still in the same clothes she was in when she got lost. Bloodied, but the same.

"Sophie?" Mary-Kate questions to her mother, who's screaming and running to get to her.

Norman grabs her, dropping the awful weapon that shot all of those men and women on the floor.

There's only one person it could be.

Sophie.

"Sophie! Please! Sophie!" Carol sobs.

Sophie bites even though shes afar. She steps over tons of body's before shes even half way. I look over at Austin who comes to my side and hugs me tightly.

"Sophie!" Carol pleas.

I drop my gun and everyone stands still, looking at the once hopeful and beautiful little girl.

"Auntie Ally? Hold me back." Mary-Kate says after shes ran over. She burro's her head in my waist

No one moves. Hoping it's not real. I know I am.

Xander moves forward tears in his eyes. Even Shane has tears falling. He slides to the floor with Lucy and Andrea in his arms.

Henry is kneeling on the floor, sobbing about his once happy family, Millie and Cilla at his side. Glenn holding Millie.

Xander walks past Austin, Mary-Kate and I. Carl follows only to hold onto Mary-Kate. She burro's her head in his chest and he holds her whispering about how its going to be okay. It's not.

Rick raises his gun, pain clearly shown in his eyes.

Sophie's too close now. Alana's raising her gun, holding onto Danny. She doesn't want to see a little girl die either, even though she never knew about her amazing-ness. What she was like, anything.

"I'm sorry, Sophie." Xander looks away and shoots.

The bullet embeds itself in her head and she falls to the floor, looking like a scared little girl as she was before.

"Sophie." I hear Carol softly but painfully say. Tears fall from my eyes and I feel tears on my neck from Austin. Mary-Kate sobs into Carl's chest.

"I'm sorry, Kate." Her muffled sobs stop for a second for a sniff before they resume. They fall to the floor too.

* * *

**I'm crying literally! I didn't want to write this! I'm watching the Walking dead at 10:00, half an hour, and I'm crying my eyes out. I loved Sophie! She was like my favorite!  
**

**I hate the writers for killing her off! It was an amazing story line though! I'll leave you to your thoughts now. **

**~ Lil' Ass Kicker~ xx**


	7. There she goes

**I _donnot_ own A & A or the walking dead plot. D: I warn, sad chappy. Kinda.  
**

**_There she goes.__Carl P.O.V_  
**

Silence. That's all there is. No one moves. There is an occasional sniff from some. Carol and Mary-Kate mainly. Robin, Ally and Norman also. Norman probably won't say he's crying. I know he is though.

"I-I-I'm- s-so sorry." Alana says to Carol before walking off wiping her tears.

"Austin?" I hear Ally ask, it's muffled because her head is in his chest.

"Yeah."

"Did he do it yet?" She asks.

"Yeah."

Mary-Kate's head is buried into my chest so I'm probably the only one who can hear her sobs, unfortunately.

"Kate? Do you want to go inside?" I ask. I feel her nod, but she doesn't move.

"You want me to carry you inside don't you?" She nods again. I grab her legs with one hand and her back with the other, standing up and walking towards the house. It's a extremely slow walk. All I can hear is her slow breaths.

"We're here." I announce to her before setting her on a sofa inside the living room, where Robin walks in tears clearly still there.

"Hows Carol?" I ask her and Robin sits on an armchair facing across us.

"Distraught. Upset. Angry. Same things I am really. Even worse. She found a daughter, only to lose the other. Just makes me feel awful about the new baby. She'll be even more distraught. I'm eight months now, so baby in a month. She won't cope. Like she is now..." She trails off.

"Sorry about that." I say looking hopelessly at Mary-Kate who looks just as hopeless.

"I'll leave you know Kate." I tell her before walking out.

_**Alana P.O.V **_

"Hey." I hear from my place in the back bedroom watching out for afar walker herds, taking my mind off of the horror I just saw.

"Hey." I reply softly.

"Mary-Kate's taking it pretty hard."

"Hm. So's Carol."

"No shit Sherlock." Danny.

"Just don't be sarcastic for once, you normally are. Or so Austin tells me." I tell him spitefully.

"Sorry." He sits next to me on the bed, humming some tune I don't know the name of.

"That is fine. Not like my daughter died. Not like the SECOND I started to feel happy it all got torn apart. Not like as soon as I'm feeling the TINIEST bit happy that someone else's daughter comes out of a barn as a walker and then got shot! Not like the minute I start to love something it gets torn apart, like everything else." I stutter, ramble and exclaim all at the same time.

"Except the last few." Danny guesses. Or rather answers.

"Aren't you smart." I remark. I turn to him as he pulls me towards him for a hug.

"Sorry." I apologize.

"For what?" I break the embrace.

"Being a bitch to you, Danny." I look him in the eye showing my truth.

"That's fine, you're aloud." He sends me a signature smile.

"Stop that."

"What?"

"Smiling like that." I answer, he stops.

"Why?" I move in closer, so does he.

"Y'know, Mary-Kate was been pretty cold to Carl just ten minutes ago." He tells me, I give a small nod.

"I think that's pretty cold," He continues. "He was only trying to help her. She didn't even talk to him," I move so close that our noses are touching.

"That is pretty cold, right?" He asks. "I think it is consi-"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

And he does just that.

_**Mary-Kate P.O.V **_

"Hey, Mary-Kate, Why don't you go give your parents a hug?" Robin suggests.

"No thanks Auntie Robin."

"I'm sorry, but I have to say this; you were a serious... BITCH to Carl earlier. You didn't even talk to him, he's too good to be annoyed at you. He KNOWS this is a hard time for you. But, you didn't even know her. Giving Carl, the ONLY person who gives a flying SHIT that you're actually depressed and angry and upset, a cold shoulder is wrong. He cares because y'know he just might love you that much. Respect that and love him all the same, the way I know you do." Robin exclaims.

"Carl doesn't love me. Maybe as a friend?"

"God, you're blind. He- loves- you. Mary-Kate Robin Reedus. He loves you." I gulp, hard time huh? Why shout at me?!

"I... go talk to Alana, see if she can knock some sense into you. She's upstairs, walk right in. She is on watch." Robin shoos me up the stairs, obviously stressed.

I walk to the back bedroom door and twist the knob, opening the door.

_**Ally P.O.V **_

"Hey." Mary-Kate says walking at the speed limit of fifty past me, shutting her eyes and it looks like shes seen a ghost. Danny and Alana follow her talking so fast in unison that I can't hear a word their saying.

"Hey." I give a small wave to the air.

"Robin? Do you know whats up with Alana and Danny, Mary-Kate too?" I ask her as I walk into the kitchen. I see the kettle on the floor from when Shane ran in telling us about the walkers in the barn, she was filling it up to make tea dropped it in the rush to shoot the walkers. Standing by the doorway is helpful. Robins on her knees wiping up the water that came out from it. I grab a towel and I help her.

"Not Alana and Danny, but Mary-Kate yes. I may have had a go at her a minute ago when I shouldn't have." She wipes her forehead.

"Here, let me finish up. You have to stop moving around so much. It's bad for the baby." She smiles at me and puts her now wet towel in the washing pile.

"This must be so hard for you Alls," Robin starts. "Must make you upset, thinking that maybe this could happen to Lily-"

"Lil's you and Normans sister too Robin." I interject.

"I know that but we haven't known her as long as you. We knew her until she was two, heck I'm not even sure she remembers us! But, Carols now lost Sophie, shes probably scared she'll lose Mary-Kate. And Lil' her newly found niece. But its the same for you, and me. You got Austin and Dez to look after."

"Whatever." I say walking outside, resuming my watch, leaving the now dry floor and wet towel to her.

I find Carol sitting outside, looking at nothing in particular.

"Sweetheart? You alright? Carol," I pause realizing, her daughter just died! She's not alright! STUPID! "Stupid question huh?" I ask.

She lets out a small chuckle before looking glum again.

"So, has Carl told you yet?" She asks.

"Told me what?"

"About Mary-Kate."

"No why?"

"She's been a complete bitch to him. He only told me because I caught him coming outta the house crying. I asked him and he said that she was just upset. Told me what happened and I hate to say, but my daughter isn't the same girl she used to be." Carol tells me, tears fall, get swiped away and than more come.

"She is, but this _thing _happening in the world will change **everyone **she is unfortunately one that changes for the worst. So did Sophie. It's not the same anymore," I sit next to her, hands on my knees but clasped together in a circle, leaning down.

"What do I do? I have nothing, no-"

"Don't say that! You have Norman. Robin... Barney, tons on others," I tell her. "Me." I whisper almost silently. "You may not like it but we're ALL here, including my smart-ass, almost mute, commitment phobic brother who's first and only time got you pregnant with the second light of his life. You're always the first." I smile at the thought, sitting back. "Look after that."

She nods a small, glowing and showing smile on her face. Covered in tears maybe, but a smile none the less.

"Thanks."

"And, talk to Mary-Kate. Tell her you love her. Even tell Norman how you feel. He might feel the same, whether or not he'll admit it. And-" I pause looking at who running shapes heading towards here. "What the hell?" I ask.

"What?" Carols worried. "Herd?" She asks, scared almost.

"No. Human, running." I grab the gun from my back heading towards them, gun raised towards the... girls now that I can see.

"Please, we don't mean harm! We've been running for hours and we saw here and thought safety." The shorter one exclaims arms raised.

"You got weapons?" I ask them looking for a gun or knife anywhere.

"No. That's why we were running! We stumbled across a herd with our friends last week. We've been alone because they all got bit. We ran out of bullets so a gun failed. Knifes we couldn't grab before we evacuated. We stumbled across one three hours ago which turned into two. So we've ran." The shorter girl exclaims again.

"Fine. Come with me." I lower my gun and put it back behind my back walking back passing the barn where Sophie's corpse is still there. Waiting to be covered up.

"Thanks so much for this!" The girl says coming to my side, Carol sees them and goes off yelling about Norman and Xander. Rick I believe too.

"Sit." I demand pointing at the porch chairs. The shorter and chatter one sits smiling. The taller one pushes her long dyed burgundy bangs out of her eyes eying the farm, cautiously.

"I'm Ally." I tell them, holding out my hand. The short one smiles and shakes it happily.

"I'm Evangeline." She tells me, I look at bangs. Silently asking for her name.

"Aine." She tells me flatly.

"That's my nieces name."

"So?"

"Just saying. She's one." I say hoping for reaction. Happy, I'd prefer.

"Alright what's the emergency?" Rick comes out asking.

"Two girls Evangeline and Aine, Robin and Barney's kids name I know! They have NO weapons and they know NOTHING!" I tell him walking inside to the Carl's temporary room. It's empty, lucky for me. I sit soundlessly on the bed listening from the window to the conversation.

Carol walks in suddenly. Plain blank look again.

"Hey, sorry were you in here before me, Carol? Because I can move-"

"I talked to her." She butts in.

"Who?"

"Mary-Kate, you were right. This thing going on has changed her. The only thing shes interested in now is shooting, guns, walkers and love slash Carl." She tells me and takes out a full washing basket from the side of the bed. So that's why that was there! She starts folding the clothes and putting them in family piles.

"Y'know Lily is getting to big for her clothes, better go on a run for some more soon. She's not even gonna fit in this shirt much longer." She shows me the shirt Lily was wearing when I shot my first walker.

"Right. I'll tell Rick and Xander." I smile at her standing and picking up pieces of clothing and folding them. She says thanks before I pick up another shirt and folding it.

"Carol? Who's is this?" I ask, holding the newly folded trousers. There light blue with two pockets in the front and back.

"Normans." She tells me at first glance.

"Thanks." I put it into Mary-Kate, Carol and Normans pile before picking up Austins shirt. A musical note printed on the front. Used to be all clean and plain. Now its covered in walker blood and dirt.

"What's wrong, Ally?"

"Thinking about this shirt. How clean and beautiful it used to be... like he used to be... He's different. More so than anyone else. So's Dez. They both are, I feel like their now growing up too fast and slipping away. Before this all happened Austin and I wrote songs. Trish managed them, Dez created the videos. Life was good. Now Austin and I shoot and kill walkers while Dez's bright clothing gets trashed." I tell her. She takes the tee and folds it.

"Brightness will kill us all." I hear at the doorway. It's Carl and Mary-Kate. Carl said the words while Mary-Kate nods.

"I know. Just sad. That's all." I tell him.

"Don't let it be. Because after all, we still have family." Mary-Kate says before walking out with him.


	8. Names

**_I donnot_ own A & A or the walking dead plot. D: I warn, sad chappy. Kinda.** _Lol!_**  
**

**_Names _**

**_Ally's P.O.V _**

"What's up?" I ask her. She's sitting at the kitchen table, smiling like an idiot. For someone who lost her daughter a month ago, she seems to be okay.

Sure everyone was worried about her at one point. Carols a strong and stubborn, she won't like me if I told her this, shit. She's with Mary-Kate, pairing up the relationship of mother and daughter that they lost over the month. Carol pushed everyone away, bad. She'd only talk to Norman to say that she was tired or hungry, asking him to get her food. Sometimes me, Robin and Mary-Kate, but not a lot. I don't know how but she became close with Barney and the new Aine. She'd TALK to them, properly. Not just food and tiredness. Conversation. Scared Robin, we know it. I guess that Barney understood her enough. He lost, than again so did Aine.

"Carol?" I hear Henry call her.

Did I say? Robin's in labor.

"What?" I ask, standing at the same time as Carol. She looks nervous.

"Robin and Barney would like to see you." He informs her and walks upstairs with Carol following.

She comes back minutes later with tears in her eyes and a sweet smile at the little bundle in her arms, Barney close behind her smiling like an idiot.

"Oh my god." Mary-Kate whispers, putting a hand over her mouth as if to stop crying.

"What's her or his name?" I ask going over to the two of them.

"We haven't decided and it's a girl." Barney tells me pride clearly in his eyes.

"Can I hold her?" I ask and Barney takes her from Carols arms into mine.

"Can I have a minute with her please?" I ask and he nods walking out while Carol gets Mary- Kate to leave with her.

After a few moments when their gone I start speaking to her.

"Hi there, I'm your aunt Ally. But you can call me Ally y'know. God, you don't even know how loved you're gonna be girl, your mum has been trying for SO long to have you and your sister. Because ya wanna know something. Your mum was infertile, or so they thought until one day they were told different. The nurse she had, had was a bitch." I coo and her little gurgles make me tear up.

"I know this isn't to best world at the moment but I can promise you it'll get better. For you. Your cousin Mary-Kate already adores you. So does aunt Carol. Uncle Norman and your mummy. No one, not even Austin can top your daddy, Barney's, love for you." I finish before going out and over to Robin's room.

I reach her door and give it a small knock before walking in to see her. She's sitting upright on the bed and panting like hell.

"Hey, Alls." She greets me before I give her the little bundle.

"Hi there sweetheart." She coos softly to the newborn in her arms.

"I have a name y'know. And it's not Ally."

"What is it?"

"Carol Sophia Stinson." I tell her and she smiles at the suggestion.

"That's beautiful. But, I think Sophia would bring back memories." She explains.

**_3 hours later _**

**_Norman P.O.V _**

"He left?" Ally asks Rick, confusion in her eyes.

"Yeah."

"What are we doing here then? Lets look for that bastard, he just helped my sister give birth. Henry's gotta be here somewhere?"

"Alright. I have Glenn on it right now, he'll find him and bring him back. We'll keep you updated." Rick walks off, interest elsewhere.

"Norman, what do you think the new baby girls name should be."

"Not sayin'."

"What? Tell."

"Naw."

"Please. I won't tell anyone."

"Yeah, c'mone Reedus. Do tell." Robin says coming outside onto the porch where we're talking.

"Naw."

"Just this once. We may like it." Robin tells me.

"Clara. Clara Sophia Stinson."

"What?" Robin asks.

"I believe that Norman Reedus just gave us a baby name. And a beautiful one at that." Ally states, her tone implying that I've never had a good idea. That's Dez!

"I know. I like it. But, I'd add one or two more names. Clara Sophia Norman Carol Stinson. Long but sweet, fits her. Don't you think?"

_**Ally P.O.V **_

"That's beautiful. I want it. Where is Barney? I have to tell him. So that he can congratulate Norman on the idea. Name her. That name, but where was ALLY?" I ask, feigning hurt.

"Sorry. Let me go get him!" She squeals and moments later Barney and Robin return, baby (Clara.) in his arms.

"Clara Sophia Norman Carol Stinson. I love it. Rather long choice."

"I came up with Norman Carol. He came up with Clara Sophia. It's great right?" Robin asks, excitedly.

"Right. That's her name then. Clara Sophia Norman Carol Stinson. Maybe just Clara for short." He coos to the newborn.

"Aw. Clara." As if on cue Clara gurgles at Robin when she says her name.

"I think she likes it." I tell her and Barney goes back inside with her, saying their going to tell everyone her name.

"Ally, I'll be out huntin' anyone ask where I am. Ya tell 'em. Right?"

I nod and he stalks off, crossbow on his back.

"Aine!" I spot her by the barn, STILL clearing up things from this morning. Shane manages to create someone. We took in a boy in the barn named Randall. Had a group who tried to shoot at Glenn apparently.

"What?" She calls over. I walk to her and start to help her. Grabbing some kind of garden tool and scraping blood off the doors.

"I need to ask you something. That alright?"

"Sure." She says and continues to scrape.

* * *

_**Robin P.O.V  
**_

We told camp her name and headed upstairs when she started crying, I said I could handle her so Barney went downstairs.

"Sweetheart, will you stop crying if I sing to you?" I coo. She continues to cry and I sing anyway. I struggle to find a song and I choose a song I heard on the radio once.

_"La la_  
_La la la la_  
_La la_  
_La la la la_  
_I like your smile_  
_I like your vibe_  
_I like your style_  
_But that's not why I love you" _

I forget the next line for a few minutes.

_"A-A- And I, I like the way_  
_You're such a star_  
_But that's not why I love you_  
_Hey_  
_Do you feel, do you feel me?_  
_Do you feel what I feel, too?_  
_Do you need, do you need me?_  
_Do you need me?_"

"What's the next part sweetie?" I ask, gurgles are my response.

_"You're so beautiful_  
_But that's not why I love you_  
_I'm not sure you know_  
_That the reason I love you is you_  
_Being you_  
_Just you_  
_Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through_  
_And that's why I love you_

_La la_  
_La la la la_  
_La la_  
_La la la la_  
_I like the way you misbehave_  
_When we get wasted_  
_But that's not why I love you_  
_And how you keep your cool_  
_When I am complicated_  
_But that's not why I love you_

"Maybe that verse wasn't very true."

_Hey_  
_Do you feel, do you feel me?_  
_Do you feel what I feel, too?_  
_Do you need, do you need me?_  
_Do you need me?_

_You're so beautiful_  
_But that's not why I love you_  
_And I'm not sure you know_  
_That the reason I love you is you_  
_Being you_  
_Just you_  
_Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through_  
_And that's why I love you_

_Yeah - Oh._  
_Oh._

_Even though we didn't make it through_  
_I am always here for you_  
_You_

_Hey_  
_Do you feel, do you feel me?_  
_Do you feel what I feel, too?_  
_Do you need, do you need me?_  
_Do you need me?_

_You're so beautiful_  
_But that's not why I love you_  
_I'm not sure you know_  
_That the reason I love you is you_  
_Being you_  
_Just you_  
_Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through_  
_And that's why I love you_

_La la_  
_La la la la (oh oh)_  
_La la_  
_La la la la (That's why I love you)_

_La la_  
_La la la la (oh oh)_  
_La la_  
_La la la la (That's why I love you)_

**_(I donnot own Avril Lavinge or I love you. :D) _**

She stopped crying half way through the song but I carried on in case she woke again. I had to make sure because I didn't want her crying again.

"Robin?" Norman calls from behind the door he knocks softly and opens the door.

I put Clara back in her crib and I tuck her in tightly, her position changes from scrunched up arms in a bundle to arms spread out wide. It's quite cute actually.

"Yeah?" I turn to open the door wider for him to come in and he takes a few steps to Clara's cot, making sure she's asleep.

"I have a question." He states.

"Continue..."

"I think... no- I believe that Ally... no- Austin- Carl?"

"What's this about? Ally, Austin or Carl?" I ask, wondering what he could want to know about our little sister and her 'best friend'.

"Are- Do?"

"Do what? Are what? Who what? Norman come out with it."

"Hush woman, ya know I ain't good with words."

"Just say it." I sit down on a chair near him and he sits opposite me.

"Are Austin and Ally... y'know? I mean," He chuckles. "Y'know."

"No I don't know."

"Datin'? Together?"

"The answer to that question would have to be I don't know. I think not, but maybe. Sorry I don't REALLY know."

"Oh... that's alrigh'. What 'bout Carl and Mary-Kate? They're pretty cosy."

"Yes. I think so, they do seem cosy don't they? What 'bout you and Carol huh? You have a daughter."

"None of your business!" He snaps, huffs and then storms out.

"It was just a question to my elder brother!" I shout to him.

As if on cue Clara wakes up again, crying.

* * *

**_Ally P.O.V _**

"How much blood does this man produce?" I ask Aine. She chuckles half heartedly and continues scraping.

"It was just a question for my brother!" I hear someone shout from inside, I raise an eyebrow before continuing.

"Baby's crying' again!" Aine exclaims, clearly annoyed.

"Probably because of that shout. I would too if I was a baby."

"Well..."

"So Aine, why'd you leave your group with Evangeline?" I ask. She hasn't been in group long. I know nothing about her.

"We told you why. We stumbled across a herd with our friends. We were alone because they all got bit. We ran out of bullets and we couldn't find anymore, wouldn't of made a difference because the guns failed. Knifes we couldn't grab before we evacuated. So we ran. Here." She explains and wipes blood on the grass by the barn doors before continuing.

"Don't believe you." Austin says from behind us. I turn and he's right behind us. She looks at him and then continues again.

"Why not?" She asks.

"Dunno. Seems fishy."

"Austin-" I try to reason.

"My story is NOT... fishy. It's true, ask Evangeline."

"She's covering for you." He resorts.

"Austin, stop. Now," I growl. "Stop."

"No Alls. C'mon, don't believe her. She's lying. Her 'mate' told me so. She's scared of you Aine. So whats the real story?"

"That is the true story." She says and throws her 'scraper thingy' to the floor making a loud bang. She goes to walk off.

"Apparently you killed her..." He tells her.

"Who told you?" She asks.

"No one. I guessed. Alls, go get Rick and Xander for me."

* * *

**_Carol P.O.V _**

"So finally got her to stop crying?" I ask Robin as she walks in. I hand her a coffee and grab one for myself. She sits herself between Mary-Kate and Barney at the dining table where a plate is sitting waiting for her to eat the food currently put on top of it.

I sit opposite her next to Norman and Rick. I dig into my LONG OVERDUE food and silence overtakes us for a few minutes before the answer everyone had been waiting for appeared.

Rick stands to tell us after we finished.

"About Aine and Evangeline, thanks to Austin showing them for who they really were they confessed to Xander and I so we kicked them out from group." Rick says and sits back down.

Rachel looks at Rick in surprise.

"Thought you liked her, thought she was gonna stay here." Her tone is determined to get something.

"Rachel stop." Faith growls.

"No. Rick," She grabs his attention from his food.

"Thought she was your bitch, it's pretty obvious you two hit it on real close, probably doing it in the back seat. We don't need anymore baby's huh Rick? Kicked her out because Carl was enough. She was-"

"Rachel! Stop! They were never together. So- cut-it-out!" Faith exclaims.

"No!"

"Mary-Kate, go to the living room with Carl please. Austin? Ally? Go with them please. In fact, all of you. Including Faith. Rachel... stay here please.

I push Mary-Kate and Carl gently forward to the living room, after everyone enters I close the door, only god knows what their gonna do in there.

* * *

_**3rd Person **_

"What? It's true." Rachel states, sitting back in her chair. Rick goes to sit away from her but decides against it and stays put.

"Its not. I did not know that girl. So what's this really about Rachel? I've known you all my life, why did this sudden side to you come out."

"Rick, I'm sorry." She regrets everything she said. It just came out, like it always does. If it wasn't for her small bit of control than she would have already told him she loved him. They'd be married with Carl for a son. That's partly true. Carl loves her like a mother, she loves him like a son and their like a big family.

"Why did you do it?" He asks.

"Ah, the million dollar question. Because I-"

* * *

"What do you thinks going on in there?" Carol asks Ally as Ally paints her toe-nails when they are STILL waiting for Rachel and Rick to finish.

"No idea. How long has it been?" She asks her.

"An hour. Hour and a half tops." Norman says diverting himself away from his conversation with Austin for a few moments. Then going back into it.

"What product is that Ally?" Carol asks her. It seems stupid. There are walkers roaming the earth and she asks what brand her nail polish is.

"Leighton Denny." **(Don't own Leighton Denny. But I have all his products! Love ya Leighton!) **

"Wow, you have nice taste. Which color is it?" She asks again.

Ally turns the bottle around to look at the name. "Sugar daddy. It's a really nice gold color." Ally tells her. "You want me to paint your finger nails?" She asks. Carol nods and Ally sprays drying spray on her nails before starting on Carols fingers.

They hear Rick starting to shout and then Rachel. Sounds of a breaking plate or a fallen chair is heard.

"First hand done, sorry we have no base coat. Your nails will HAVE to take it, sorry, all we got." She begins on her third nail on her left hand, finishing the other two while she was talking.

"That's alright, they deserve it once in a while." Carol chuckles and Ally begins on her fourth nail.

"I have a question, how the hell did you get your nails this good?" Ally asks and starts her last nail.

"I have top coat if you'd like that too. Could keep some walker blood off your nails?" She jokes and Carol smiles.

* * *

"Rick! This isn't out home! You can't go breaking their china!" Rachel scolds him.

"I don't care! You are crazy! You could have has that life! WE dated, Carl is OURS. You left me alone!" He's so close to yelling but not even Carl knows about their love 'affair' and the fact she's his mother.

"I had too! I was scared, Rick. WE were seventeen, almost eighteen. I had *no idea* what to do! I left because I was stupid, I should have been there for more than three years for you and him, I should have been there all the time! Till now even. You have to believe me, Rick, I never stopped loving you but, I was scared!"

"So was I! I didn't run." He stated, voice cracking.

"I still love you. I can't even *tell* you how many times I've wanted to call you. A few months back, I had my phone, that's why I gave you one for 'emergency's' and I said I'd give one to everyone, but I didn't. Only you. I was going to text it, anything really. Faith stopped me." Rachel sits on a dining chair and leans her head in her hands.

"I knew. Just not the last part," He sits next to her, grabbing her hands gently. "I never stopped either." He pushes her hair behind her ear, leaning in closely.

"Rick," She whispers. "Don't." She pulls back reluctantly.

"What? Don't what?" She looks at their intertwined hands and smiles a sad smile.

"Make me think you want to love me too."

"I want to." He leans in again cupping her cheek softly. "I love you."

* * *

"All finished Carol! They look SO pretty!" Ally exclaims after doing Carols toes. Spraying the drying spray on the top coat for good measure.

"Thank you Ally." She leans back in her seat while Ally puts her nail 'equipment' back in it's hard cover case.

Robin walks into the room cradling the sleeping Clara in her arms, cooing softly.

"They come out yet?" She whispers.

"No, we're just sitting here staring at a _door."_ Ally replys sarcastically.

"Great, I left Clara's, bottle in there."

"I'll get it, don't worry." Carol tells her, standing up and knocking on the dining room door.

Rick opens in with a sigh. "Yes Carol?"

"Clara's bottle is in there." Rick goes to where Robin sat and picked up the bottle, handing it to Carol who throws it to Ally. Who then places it on the table gently.

"Is that all?"

"Quick guys before they go back to Narnia! What you want?" Carol asks.

"Water please." Austin requests. Rachel goes to his seat, handing Carol a glass of water that was untouched.

"That all?" _'__Rachel seems peeved' _Ally thought. '_I'll have to ask about that later on." _

"That is all." Carol politely says, nonetheless, Rachel slams the door before she could finish.

"Rude!" Ally exclaims throwing her arms up in the air. Carol gave Austin his water and sat back down, chewing her cuticle skin beneath her nails.


	9. Gone?

_**I donnot own A & A or the walking dead plot. **_

_** Gone?**_

_**3rd Person.  
**_

"Austin, guess what?" Ally asks from her spot on the sofa.

"What?" He asks back turning to face her from HIS spot on the armchair, currently facing her.

"You have to guess!" She exclaims.

"Okay, the dead are walking the earth? Oh right! That will 'never' happen." He jokes.

"No... but," She fake laughs obviously. "Funny." She replys sarcastically.

"What is it than?"

"Y'know yesterday. With Rick and Rachel. Apparently, or so Rachel TOLD me first hand, no rumors, that she's Carl's MUM!" She whispers, looking for anyone to walk in. When shes satisfied looking she rejoins the conversation.

"What?!" He asks, surprised.

Carol walks through the door so Ally had to think fast...

"Never mind."

"No! Tell me." He pleas.

"Sh... Shut up!" She whispers as she nears them.

"Why?"

"Just," She runs out of options. "I'm so sorry about this." She says and slaps him.

Right across the face.

"What was that?" Carol asks.

"Austin just made a sexist joke. About my... my-"

"Ass? Breast? Other part?" She trails off.

"Breasts. I asked him what he liked about me and he said... my breasts. We're good now though," She exclaims. "Right Austin?" She growls.

"Yes! I'll talk to you girls later. Bye Carol! Bye breasts- I mean Alls!" He stutters.

"Bye Austin!" She waves him off and waits for the door to close before she turns to a smiling Carol.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Just remembering."

"What?"

"When we first met. You were so shy. The first thing you asked me. Now look at you. Conversations with everyone. Shooting people in the head..." Carol tells her.

"Hm... yeah." She thinks back to that.

"We need help with the t-te-ent. Yeah, the tent. We don't know how it's supposed to look. C-C-Could y-you help us- N-N-Norman, please. Look at you with N-N-Norman now." I mock her stuttering.

"I remember that! Before I found Mary-Kate!"

"When you thought Austin and I were together! That cracked me up!" I start to laugh and she does to but stops soon after.

"You two DO make a good couple though. I still think he loves you. Nonetheless, you still do too. Just a matter of ti-"

"Still in love with? I'm not still in love with Austin."

"Oh?" She sounds innocent.

"The reason we aren't together is because we're best friends and that would be really uncomfortable. I mean, I like Austin as much as I like the next guy!" She puts down her coffee, ready to listen. "I still have sexual feelings for him? Yeah! But, feelings don't mean love. But, that doesn't mean that I'm still IN love with him. I have sexual feelings for him but I DO love him-" I gasp.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I scream at her.

"I thought you knew!" She screams back.

"Oh god..." I put a hand over my mouth, looking at her confused and equally happy face.

"Great! Now you can tell him! Get married and have kids."

"How many huh? Is eight nieces and nephews good for you?" She asks sarcastically.

"All I'm saying is he loves you, you love him. Tell him and you guys can still find *something* _great, _in this awful world. And yes... eight nieces and nephews will be fine."

"Shut up," Ally smacks the back of her head, much like Robin does to Barney. "You idiot."

"That's what Robin does to Barney and than she says 'you idiot' and that means 'I love you' You telling us everything we're supposed to know Ally?"

"Yes. I'm going to go and make Carl some breakfast okay? Then I'll bring it into him. Than I'll walk out."

"Are you turning into a walker, talking stupidly. If at all."

"I'll walk out, I'll walk out, I'll walk out." Ally repeats and Carol runs off screaming. Ally start to laugh her ASS clean OFF and she goes to make Carl some breakfast. Ally sees it already made with a small note.

_Whoever finds this, _

_ Please bring this food into Carl for me. I'll probably forget it and he'll go hungry. _

_Thank you. _

_Mary-Kate Dixon. x_

"Aw. Young love, it'll never last!" She mumbles to herself. Ally picks up the tray, walking to Carl's room. Lightly knocking before she enters.

_"Damn your kiss and the awful things you do. Yeah you're worse than nicotine." _Mary-Kate sings to him softly and he smiles like a little child in a candy store.

_"Nicotine, yeah you're worse than nicotine, nicotine. Yeah." _She carries on.

"Amazing." I clap and she comes over, taking his tray over to him after taking it from my grasp.

"Thanks Ally, I mean Mary-Kate and Ally."

"Your welcome Carl." Ally tells him before walking out, leaving the door half open.

"I hope you're hungry Carl, there IS a lot there." Mary-Kate looks hungrily at his pancakes she made and he seems to notice because he shoves it in her mouth.

"Thank you." She mumbles because she doesn't want to spit on him.

"You are very welcome. So I forgot to ask when we met, who are your parents?" Carl asks her, grabbing his knife and fork, cutting up his pancake and shoveling it into his mouth slowly. The small CD player started to play, my love. By Sia. **(This song suites Daryl and Carol in the walking dead's relationship SO well. I had to put it in. Don't own My love, Sia, Carol, Daryl or the walking dead. :D Wish I did then they'd be together already!)(Listen to the song now though!)  
**

"Norman and Carol. I had a sister, Sophie. She was the one that came out of the barn. Ally is my dads sister, Robin is too. Barney is her husband so he's my dads brother in law. I have two other siblings. We were triplets. There was my brother who died, Dylan. He died when I was born apparently. Ashley, well... I don't know. She could be dead. Alive. None of us know."

"That's really sad. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. What about you?"

"My dad's Rick. I have no siblings, no aunts or uncles. Just dad left. My mum left my dad and I when I was three. They were only eighteen when they had me, she thought she was ready for kids but she wasn't. Now, I don't know where she is."

Thoughts built up in her head. She knew. She knew who his mum is, she knew why she left. She knew everything. She swore she'd never tell though.

She loves this boy, who's she kidding, shes IN LOVE with this boy. So people who love each other shouldn't keep secrets.

"Kate? Are you okay?" Carl asks.

She contemplates saying yes but he'd know her lie.

So she goes with singing.

_"Cross my heart and hope to die, burn my lungs and curse my eyes." _She sings, trying to free herself from the conversation.

"What is it?" He ask, looking into her eyes.

"I wish I could tell you." She whispers barley audible.

"Just tell me. I won't get mad."

"YES you will." She looks up at him.

"I... know." She stutters out. "I know who your mother is. And where she is. I couldn't tell you. I thought... I thought you'd hate me, for keeping it a secret. I've been trying to push it back, racking my brain for ways to tell you, without you hating me."

Carl was touched, she'd been racking her memory away for all this time because she'd hate him. For what, keeping the cold hearted truth he didn't need to hear away.

"I sorry." She whispered, looking back down, with tears starting to form and fall quickly after.

"Who is she?" He asked.

She sniffs. And sniffs again. "Don't hate me."

He wants to tell her he loves her, he could never hate her. Never. He lovers her too much to hate her.

"I won't."

"It's," She sniffs, swiping tears away with the sleeve of her top. "Rachel." She gulps out.

"Rachel? OUR Rachel." He's shocked. Mostly because he had no idea, even though his dad always said the two had a similarity. He'd known her all his life, seen her as a teacher at his school, seen her swipe walkers heads off.

"You hate me?" She asks, more tears falling.

"No." He wants to tell her.

'Tell her Carl!' His mind screams at him.

'Tell him Mary-Kate!' Her mind scream at her.

"Kate? I have something to tell you too."

"What is it?" She asks, the tears have stopped.

"I- I-" No... it should be like this, in the old life he wouldn't be close to tears and she wouldn't be crying.

"You what?" She asks, wiping her last tear left behind away.

'I love you. More than a friend way.' He can't just come out with it like that.

"What is it Carl? You're scaring me."

"I love you."

There! He said it, he should've said more. She'll ask 'What?' he knows it. No...

He knows her.

"You what?"

"I love you." Say more dumb ass!

"I love you." He repeats. Not that again stupid-o!

"I love you." His hand hits his head in his mind, then it knocks him out. Cold and dead on the floor.

"Really?" She asks, voice raising octaves.

"Yes." Say more! Didn't I teach you anything at all?!

She smiles a genuine smile, it reaches her eyes. Like all her smiles, they don't come out a lot.

She breaths as if about to say something.

"I-"

She gets cut off by the door opening to reveal her father. If he heard any of that he's screwed. And bed ridden so I guess he already is.

"Kate? Carl finished eating?" He asks, giving a stare in Carl's direction. She nods. "Go give it to your mother okay?" He asks her and she nods, walking off with the plate on the tray in hand.

"Carl?" Carl looks at the older man with fear.

"Yes sir?"

"Take good care of her, she's my little girl but, she's lost a lot. Her sister and younger twin. She won't cope as well as you might." He grumbles out, it's the most Carl has EVER heard him say. Ever"

"What about her brother?" Norman visibly shudders and gulps, as if holding back tears.

"We don't like to talk about him. Or her sister, she's still out there. We don't even know where his grave is anymore." He tells him before walking out, just as Mary-Kate walks in.

"Hey, what did you guys talk about?" She asks, glass of water in hand.

He shrugs it off.

"Okay... what did HE say?" She asks, handing him the water, sitting on the bed next to him.

"Nothing!" Carl exclaims as if to prove Normans innocence.

"Alright." She smiles and looks at him cheekily.

"What were you gonna say before... your dad walked in?" He asks and she hides her face.

"I was gonna tell you I feel the same way."

"Really?" He asks, eyes widening.

"Yeah." He scoots closer to her slowly.

"However,"

"I KNEW IT!" He moves back only to be stopped by her hand.

"My dad, would kill you. I don't think I could go on without you." She looks into his eyes as she admits this.

"I don't think he will."

"HE WILL."

"Sorry." He actually gets to scoot back this time.

"No, I am."

"Why?"

"Because I'm stopping this possible," She pauses, thinking of a possible word for it. "Thing. That could be so," She stops again. Only to be cut off.

"I know. I know that your not good at emotions. Neither am I-"

"Is that why you haven't talked about your mother since I told you about Rachel being HER?" She asks.

"Yeah, I'd rather not talk about that."

"It's okay. We'll talk about that when your ready."

"Back on topic?" He asks.

"We can't have this, so quickly."

"This what?"

"This," She gesture to the two of them. "Thing." She holds his hand and smiles.

Someone knocks on the door, interrupting the two of them.

"Yes?" Mary-Kate answers and the person enters.

Austin. Can he EVER let two people have a moment?!

"Your dads looking for you Carl," He informs him before turning to Mary-Kate. "Your aunt is too."

"Which aunt?" She asks.

"Ally."

"Alright." She hops off the bed, still holding Carl's hand, almost pulling him out of the bed.

"You have to let go of his hand first." Austin tells her awkwardly. She looks at their hands and than him. A wide smile on her face.

He looks into her eyes, and she does the same.

_"You gave all you had, and now I am home." _She sings. Like she always does, for hello and goodbye, their always love songs though.

_"You gave it all, gave in to the cold." _She carries on and their hand tighten.

_"You taught me honor, you did it for me." _She finishes her last note. **(I donnot own Sia's My love. Or Sia.) **

"Kate?" She looks at their hands again. Austin still in the doorway, looking at the scene.

"Yeah." She looks back up.

"I love you." Tears well up in her eyes, not spilling over.

"Ditto." She lets go of his hand and walks over to him, just hovering above him.

"What?" He asks.

She kisses his cheek and walks out.

"Wow, that was sappy." Austin says.

"But adorable!" Robin shouts from the window at him while holding baby Clara, giving him a stare that only a pissed off pregnant woman should be able to conduct.

"Too true!" Barney exclaims from behind the window in a suit that he INSISTED on never taking off, even when killing a stray walker, he is an idiot. To say the very least.

"Anyway, Rick is by the barn. Kicking something. Needs to tell you NOT to do it. What the point in saying it is? I dunno." Austin shrugs.

"Bye." Carl smiles as Austin walks out.

* * *

_**Time lapse**** - 5 hours. **_

"Why do you have to go on the run? We don't know whats out there." Ally pleas with Austin. It's his first run. No women aloud. Too dangerous, so why let a seventeen year old (immature) boy go?!

"We have to make sure its safe for YOU guys." He smiles and walks off towards the truck, rearing up to go before she could protest.

A few meters next to her, Carol and Norman were having the same conversation.

"What happens if you guys don't make it?" She asks.

"We will. Don't ya worry." He taps her chin before walking off with Austin, Rick, Barney, Shane, Art, Lain, Noah, Glenn and Xander.

"Hope they'll be okay." Robin says from next to her. Clara stirring in her arms.

"They will be. Right?" Carol asks, taking little Clara from her mother. She reached her small little arms up at Carol with small gurgles.

"Yeah. Would you mind keeping her? I need to do the washing. I've been lacking." Carol nods and Clara fiddles with her top.

She looks over at Norman who nods at her. They're silent way of saying 'it'll be okay' and 'I understand' or 'Me too'. They've known it since they met. Carol smiles at him. She sees him say something to Rick before jumping down and running over.

"What? Aren't you going?" She asks.

He nods.

"What are you-" She gets cut off by him grabbing Clara, handing her to Ally and kissing her.

"doing." She breaths out and Ally hands her Clara again.

"Jus' sayin' see ya to MY property. Not Macs." He smirks, kisses Mary-Kate's head and Clara's softly before walking back.

"Cliche huh?" Carol smiles at Ally's question.

"It's just him. Don't worry. You won't see TOO many kisses from us all the time. Just a few. Probably only when he goes on runs." Ally smiles at her too.

"Good. I don't wanna see my brother do that ever again."

Carol chuckles and looks at Clara. Smiling happily. She turns on her heel when she hears the truck rear up to go.

She passes Carl's room just after Mary-Kate knocks and doesn't even bother for a response.

* * *

Mary-Kate, after saying 'goodbye' to her dad, and just seeing him kiss her mother, she went to Carl's room. Her mum, Carol, walked past with baby Clara just as she stormed in. Not waiting for an invitation in.

She finds a Rick room. But a Carl-less one.

"Where?"

"Where is your boyfriend I suppose you wanna ask?" Rick asks without looking up from the bed he was currently making.

"Kinda. We haven't got a label yet."

"Really?" He turns to look at her now, sitting on the bed. "He seemed to like calling you his girlfriend though."

"What?" She whispers sharply.

"Girlfriend?" She whispers again, less sharp.

"Girlfriend." He confirms.

"Oh... well then," She goes over to Rick, shooing him off the bed to help him make it.

"Good? Bad?" Rick asks.

"Alright." She interjects.

"Alright... alright." He confirms to himself.

"Why are you in here by your lonesome?" She asks.

"He's in the boot of the car by the barn." Rick tells her and she bids him a thank you, walking off.

She walks down to the car, a small smile playing on her face.

_**Mary-Kate P.O.V**_

Carl has this little effect on me. I thought I'd only ever thing of him as good looking but now I feel so happy. Like a big weight was off my shoulders when I met him. And Carl made it happen, just by saying the title. How dumb is that? Somehow he isn't *just* handsome. He is handsome but he's *so* much... *more* he's considerate, kind, caring, loving and *loveable*. Especially with his little baby face. I used to have a crush on a guy named Toby, he's way more lovable than Toby, sweeter than Toby, kinder than Toby, more considerate then Toby, I never told Toby anything about my past. Scared it'll scare him off. Ashamed. For so long I thought my parents gave me up because they hated me, but from what I hear, they gave me up because they love me to much. Carl gets that. He wasn't scared. He knew how I felt, with his mother. I can bring up my past and he'll sit there a comfort me when I'm sad. Partly because we didn't talk much, and he was a gossip. Anything I said would get spread quicker then you could say 'monopoly'. Yet all I know about Carl is his mother and father are still alive and he's kinda shy, he knows way more about me then I do about him. And he cares about all the crap I go on and on about hating or liking. That's something I'm REALLY unfamiliar too. All of my life I've had to look after others, for their survival in life, 'specially now. Not mine. I loved all of the people I cared about, who I gave my life too, don't get me wrong. Carl is someone like that too. But he's also someone I can trust. I believe that strongly.

**_3rd Person (Again!)_**

She reaches the truck only to find it Carl-less. She walks to the side of the barn, where the ladder to the top is. She climbs it slowly, watching her footing as she hears noise she hurry's.

"Carl?" She asks whispering in case.

"Hey there." Someone from the bottom shouts up to her.

"Carl? Is that you?" She looks around, spotting him standing by a chained up figure who looks like he's bleeding.

Carl turns to look at her and smiles at her appearance.

"Hi to yourself than Kate?" He jokes and she walks forward, walking down the ladder to the bottom of the inside of the barn.

"Who's that?" She stops half way up the ladder to ask pointing behind her. "He looks dead."

"WELL I'M NOT!" The figure yells and she falls from the ladder to the nearby floor.

"Ow. That hurt, choose your timing man." She grumbles and Carl helps her up by her arm. "So? Who is he?"

"Randall. These goddam sons of bitches tied me up," She literally gasps, like a two year old girl. "What do you think of your 'hubby' now?" He asks, giving her a crooked smile.

**Love ya'll! Review PLEASE! **


End file.
